My Past, Our Destinies
by xXxLadyColdxXx
Summary: Set on the Android Saga.What if Goku couldn't keep Mirai's identity safe.... In the meantime will Vegeta be jealous? Will Bulma fall in love with her future son? But most importantly: Will Trunks ever be born? Read and Review!
1. WHAT?

**Summary: **_Set on the Android Saga .Takes place when Mirai Trunks lands on Earth and tells Goku everything that would happen to Earth in three years as well as his identity…But, what if Goku couldn't keep his mouth shut, and accidentally had told the thruth Mirai Trunks dreaded. And if Mirai Trunks appearance lasted three months instead of three minutes? _

_See what happens! Will Mirai Trunks still exist?_

_Please review!!Good or Bad , don't be shy, just let me know what you thought!_

_On to the story…_

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor anything related to it.**

**Chapter 1**

**xxx Future xxx**

It was summer at Capsule Corporation, so Bulma and Trunks were able to work at the outsides of the huge empire they had, well the rests of it. Not only did those androids came and destroyed a big part of Earth, but they also shattered the lives of so many…and Bulma was another victim of Earth's demise.

Those two androids had immense power; they landed on Earth and attacked every and each citizen that would appear in front of them, even if those citizens hadn't even looked at them. Those two were the newest creations of a crazy scientist, well known as being one of the most intelligent and daring scientists ever.

More than twelve years prior two horrible androids of red ribbon came to Earth, and not even Goku nor proud Vegeta were able to save their planet. Few survived, and the ones who did survive had to work twice as hard to rebuild their lives. Unfortunately not everything lost could be found again.

The Z fighters did every possible thing they could to try and destroy those damned androids, even though all of them failed. The ones left to endure the new conditions of Earth wished they could go back in time and change everything.

Just someone could do that. Briefs, Trunks Briefs.

**xxx flashback xxx**

_Bulma sat at the living room watching tv and playing with baby Trunks, finally happy that her 'husband' had accepted the baby's arrival as well as her as his mate. Her baby wasn't even four months old and had already caused riots since the moment she found out he existed._

_**xxx memory xxx**_

"_Hey mom, do you have anything for the stomach flu_ _? I just feel horrible this morning…"_

"_Ohh baby, I'm afraid I don't_ _…Don't you want any tea instead_ _?", Bunny said with her never ending happiness._

"_I'm sick of tea already.", Bulma said while rubbing her temple slightly, already facing a headache…'That's nice…now a headache to make things even funnier…'._

"_Baby, wouldn't it be good for you to see a doctor then_ _?", Bunny asked a little worried._

"_Guess I'll try to get some sleep…maybe it will go away.", Goodnight mommy._

_Bulma then, still with her slippers on headed the stairs to try and get some sleep, just meeting an already fuming sayan on the way._

"_Where's my breakfast Onna_ _?", he enquired sensing the Onna wasn't really feeling well._

'_What the hell is wrong with her this time…bet just being a bitch again…', he thought t himself._

"_It's on the kitchen, why don't you move your sorry ass down there and look for it_ _? You moronic prince of NOTHING!"_

"_Your only problem is that you succeed in being an even more irritating wench!", he shouted already feeling the rush of the verbal match. A thing he learned to love…well Vegeta doesn't love anything…a thing he learned to enjoy… _

"_Maybe you know very well what's wrong with me, you monkey!", she spat at him._

"_I don't see anything apart from a huge bitch, bickering about her stupid stomach!"_

"_Yeah but you seemed to like this BITCH", she said while pointing to herself, "Very MUCH in bed!"_

"_Don't flatter yourself woman, you aren't a quarter as good as a sayan woman.", he sad while shaking his head. "You can't fully enjoy a sayan especially their prince, while a fragile human. You should thank me for putting up with you for this long…"_

"_Maybe this fragile human indeed has not only fully taken a sayan, but is also CARRYNG HIS CHILD!"_

_Vegeta was dumbfounded, he couldn't believe his ears._

"_WHAT HAVE YOU SAID WENCH? HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY? I WOULD NEVER FATER A …BASTARD WITH YOU!!!"_

_At this rate Bulma was already in front of her room in the verge of tears, she only entered and slammed the door shut in Vegeta's face, letting him talking to himself._

_She then forgot his yelling and went straight to her bathroom, to try and make a test she feared to do…a pregnancy test she bought some time ago, when the feelings were still weak._

"_I gotta do this, it's the only way."_

_That afternoon, she found out she was pregnant with no one other's but Vegeta's heir._

_**xxx end of memory xxx**_

_She was thinking to herself when she suddenly heard an enormous sound coming from the skies. Firstly she thought it was a thunderbolt, then the horrible thought striked her mind._

_She quickly ran. 'Oh Kami, have the GR exploded again!?', she could already feel the pain rising, she didn't even left her baby home, she could only think about running to Vegeta. She couldn't lose him, not then not ever._

_Arriving outside Bulam was relieved to see Vegeta safe and sound, but just as stunned as she was, even though Bulma couldn't feel half a percent of the power Vegeta could feel. As soon as Vegeta sensed that strong Ki approaching she turned the GR off and headed straight to the Briefs yard to see what was happening. Then again that wench was outside…already using her big mouth._

"_Onna go inside with the brat and DON'T leave until I say so!", he said feeling that strong unknown energy._

_Bulma who couldn't miss a good fight (especially with Vegeta himself), retorted._

"_I won't stay here alone , while you go there and find out what's wrong!", she said very flushed._

"_YOU'LL DO AS I SAY!", he said aggravated, knowing that something was very wrong, so very wrong and again he was wasting time with that loud mouthed woman._

_Bulma only humphed and went inside her home to wait for Vegeta's arrival._

_A thing that never happened._

**xxx end of flashback xxx**

"Mom is everything all right?"

Trunks asked seeing his mother buzz out while she brushed her fingers on her long blue locks. She would never reveal all the dirty details of her son's 'creation', nor that his father wanted her to get rid of him the moment he knew of his existence, still she could remember the rather great memories concerning Vegeta…

"Yes baby, just thinking how much I'll miss you.", she half lied. Surely she would miss Trunks, still he wasn't the one that was on her quick mind at that moment, still it didn't need to be spoken out loud.

"Hey mom, it won't be forever, and it's my duty to try and make their future better then this", he blushed, " besides…you know how much I want to meet _**him."**_

Ever since Trunks was a boy he wanted to know about his dad, he wanted to know what a great warrior he was, and at least feel what was to have his father beside him. Even if it happened without his father knowing he was his son.

"I know it's just… it's just that I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. He won't welcome you open armed."

"I know mom, you've told me how he is, and besides he won't even know I'm his son after all. I just want to see him, to listen to him speak at least once. And it won't hurt to see how you did you look like before I was born.", he said to lighten the mood.

"Ok, just be careful. I'll miss you", she said drying a tear away.

"I'll miss you too.", Mirai Trunks said as he left his time to visit the past.

Untill Planet Earth.

--------------

**xxx at Earth , normal timeline xxx**

At Capsule Corporation a big 'get together party' was being held, so all the Z gang was gathered talking, eating and having fun; even Vegeta was there, but just doing the eating part.

A huge table was on the Capsule yard, with all kinds of pantries, meats, pastas and beverages. From rice to Salmon…All available to the hungry mouths of the Z fighters, and more importantly…the Sayan warriors.

Bulma decided to make a huge party, so the Z gang could eat and stick around for awhile, it would be good to make up for all the lost time, besides she had been feeling rather alone lately.

Bulma was talking to Goku, when he suddenly tuned out. 'What is this strong power coming_? We're not expecting visits?"_

'_I can feel a very powerful ki coming…Who would that be?', _he thought and looked straight to Vegeta, who was at the far side of the yard drinking a can of soda looking at nothing in particular…well he seemed pretty engrossed in sensing something. Something very strange. Vegeta held the same suspicious look, so Goku almost shouted from the other side of the yard.

"Can you feel it too, Vegeta?", he shouted thinking Vegeta was only looking at nowhere, enjoying his soda.

"Of course I can you Baka, now STOP yelling!", Vegeta shouted even louder than Goku himself. Vegeta just threw his can of soda away and flew to where the z fighters were gathered.

"Hey, what's wrong Goku?", asked Bulma not understanding their rare exchange of words. Bulma found it rather strange all the fighters were paying attention to something, she wanted to know it too.

"I can sense a powerful ki coming towards the compound, but I don't know whose power it is.", Goku exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock…", exclaimed Vegeta sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

Soon all the warriors, Yamcha, Gohan, Piccolo, Kuririn,Kame, Tien, Puar and the others could sense the power too, the only who couldn't sense it, were ChiChi and Bulma. Then a small spaceship with the CC logo was approaching, preparing to land. They could see it was a small spaceship, only fit for one person. Even though Bulma couldn't remember ever building anything as the likes of that ship.

'_Who would that be?'_

_-----------_

Soon the spaceship landed, and all the Z gang was able to see who its strange occupant was.

They heard a beeping sound, and the stairs roll down, then a guy, who seemed no more than eighteen appeared. He had straight lavender hair, blue eyes, was wearing a CC jacket, had a sword packed on his back and had a familiar look that until then no one was able to identify.

The mysterious guy didn't even had time to introduce himself…the questions were already being shot.

"Who are you and what do you want?", said Goku in one of his rare semi-angry moods.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that", he said looking a little down, a little engrossed with his own thoughts.

"What do you mean CAN'T SAY?", this time a really aggravated sayan asked…you know who it was…

"Can I talk to Goku?"

"Do you know me?", Goku on his happy-go-lucky mood again, almost forgetting thet guy was a stranger to them all.

"No but I've heard a lot about you."

"Well you came here, REFUSES to say who you are and wants us to give answers to you!! That's absurd! We're no idiots!", said Vegeta looking at the moronic face Goku was making…"At least some of us aren't.", he said more to himself then to the rest of the Z gang.

"Who are you? How old are you?", this time Bulma asked founding that young guy rather..umhh…curious.

"The only thing that I can say is that I'm seventeen and that I came from the future."

"Another clown such as yourself Kakarot! Do you really think we'd buy that_?", _Vegeta almost shouted, pretty angry atGoku's idiotic acts.

"I see, so what do you want us to talk about? You can say it."

"Alone."

"Ok, if you want it that way."

Then both Goku and the mysterious guy flew to a far piece of land of Capsule Corporation, where they thought no one could hear their private talking.

"So what is it you want us to talk about?"

"Well, it might sound strange, but I came from the future…To warn you that in three years, to be more specific in May 12th, two very powerful beings will land on Earth."

"Who are they?"

"They are androids, very dangerous androids that we couldn't defeat back in my timeline, so I came to warn you that you have these three years to train and become stronger, not even you were able to defeat them. You were dead by then."

"WHAT?!Me... dead!!"

"Yeah you had a very bad heart illness, and back then we didn't have the antidote, but now we have, in the future me and my mother were able to create an antidote, it's here take it.", The boy handed Goku the small capsule containing the illness antidote.

"So as soon as you start to feel sick, drink it."

"Thanks…You said you and your mother did this…so is your mother Bulma? She's the scientis around here.", Goku said finally putting two and two together.

"I see I can trust you…yeah she is my mother…and that guy", he pointed to Vegeta, "is my father."

"WHATTTT?!!!Vegeta is your FATHER!!! I can't believe it, so poor Bulma ended up with cranky Vegeta!!Now it's a surprise. I thought she would end up with Yamcha!"

"Yeah…I only know he cheated on her, she got mad…then Vegeta was alone, she liked him…", he said this blushing all the way.

"That's a surprise!!", he said scratching his head, much Son-like.

"But listen, you mustn't tell ANYONE about it! Otherwise they may hate each other and all the future will be changed…and maybe I will disappear there, if anything goes wrong in this timeline!"

"That's ok, I won't say a word!!!"

------------

In the meantime the z gang was already running out of patience to wait Goku and that strange boy to return and tell them what the hell was going on.

Especially Vegeta who with his perfect vision could take notice the guy had pointed to him, only to after that see Goku laughing his head out!

'_What do they think I am, anther idiot to be laughed upon…It won't stay this way!'_

Then as if on clue, Goku went back to them with his happy mood full force, even scratching his head.

"So what's the matter Goku?", all of the z gang asked in unison .

'_What am I going to tell them…'_

"Umhh… well, he said…that nice fellow there said"

"If you can't say I can tell them for you.", said Piccolo out of patience.

"WHAT!!!YOU HEARD EVERYTHING?", Goku asked , more likely shouted in surprise.

"Of course I did…"

"But….but…"

"I'll say the basics, don't worry…"

"Well in three years a menace will land on Earth. They'll be strong androids who will land in a small island in May 12th…so we have three years to train and become stronger so we can defeat them…"

"Who can say it's true.", asked Vegeta raising an eyebrow.

"It's better to guess than to know nothing…", Yamcha sais back.

"I'm not asking for your moronic opinion worm! Now shut it!"

Trunks found it the best time to go away.

"So I'd better be going, bye everyone. I wish you good luck."

"But where are you going?", asked Bulma.

"I don't quite know it yet…"

"You can stay at my place if you want!", said an always so inviting Bulma..

-------

**One more guest at Capsule Corp. Will its inhabitants stand the new guest** **?**

**Till next chappie and don't forget to review!!!**


	2. Oops!

**Last time on My Past, Our Destinies**

Trunks found it the best time to go away.

"So I'd better be going, bye everyone. I wish you good luck."

"But where are you going?", asked Bulma.

"I don't quite know it yet…"

"You can stay at my place if you want!", said an always so inviting Bulma..

-------

**Chapter two**

"I don't think it's a good idea ma'am.", Trunks said thinking about his situation. First: He came from the future. how more disturbing could that be? Second: He was supposed to stick around the house, not be IN the house. His mind was racing…Stay or not stay? Would that affect the future, would that change something dramatically? He would only know if he stayed.

"Hey, why not?! We have plenty of space here…besides you being a great warrior", she paused and looked bitterly to Vegeta, "requires a lot of training…So we have a Gravity Room, where you can train in…"

'_If that Onna thinks she's gonna push me around like those idiots, she'd better get ready..because the PRINCE OF ALL SAYANS doesn't take being looked down at! How dare she offer MY gravity machine to that ..to that jester!…just wait and see Onna…wait and see!', _Thought Vegeta already plotting ways to get at the 'Onna'.

"A Gravity Machine?...", then Bulma grabbed his arm, snatching him towards the house entrance, trailing off, talking about every single detail of the Gravity Machine, all about the concept of its creation, its first purposes, its modifications and improvements, and of course making it clear she did every single thing for it to work…A thing Trunks knew very well.

Apart from Vegeta and Yamcha, all the other Z warriors decided to go back to their homes, still surprised with the news they've had just received. Only one person wasn't that worried…and it was Bulma, who forgot every single thing …but the curious boy.

----------

Bulma kept talking non-stop when she burst through the doors of the kitchen, only to find her mom doing some cookies and tea.

The moment Bunny saw Bulma almost pulling a lad along, she couldn't help herself but look at his features. _'I wonder if it is a new boyfriend I don't know about!! Oh my! she has the gift to only bring sexy man here, Ohh', _she thought to herself.

"Hey baby, who's this handsome lad? Is it a new boyfriend I don't know about?"

Vegeta who was sitting on the stairs nearby, already shoving down his throat some fresh cookies from the kitchen, just rolled his eyes at the old woman's bluntness. _'Must have had been another whore when younger…'_

Trunks only blushed while Bulma continued, "NO Mom!! You won't believe it! He came from the future to warn us about horrible androids that will land on Earth in three years!! Could you believe it mom!"

"Oh My!! Aren't these horrible news!!", Bunny went on her *O* look.

"But the good thing is…He came all that way from the future and still got some Capsule's facilities!! Isn't it wonderful!!"

"What is wonderful hun?", Mr. Brifs appeared, probably looking for some coffee or any sweets available, with scratchy on his shoulder.

"Hey dad!, this is…is"

"Mirai", said Trunks a little engrossed in his own thoughts. _'Not only I was able to meet my father, but my grandparents as well! Maybe it was worth the hard work!'_

"Yeah, Mirai! He came from the future to warn us about some androids who will land on Earth in three years to strike horror!...Then as I was saying he came all the way from the future with a CC spaceship! Isn't it wonderful?! Now we can see what they have in the future so we can improve it right now!!", she said eagerly, already thinking about all the new facilities she would be able to make.

"Yes honey, it's great..But tell me Mirai, how did you try to defeat them on your timeline?"

"We tried many things, from simple attacks to massive ki bombs, still they were pretty tough."

"A sayan can handle that.", grunted Vegeta.

"I don't think so.", he said a little thoughtful.

"WHAT?Are you doubting the sayan power, moron?", retorted Vegeta mad at the boy's punk.

"NO, NO, NO.", Trunks said while moving his head axiously, "It's just that I'm a sayan too, and still they were pretty tough."

Vegeta gave an humorless laugh.

'_He thinks he will be able too fool me too, nice try idiot."_

"You..", Vegeta looked at him with a pitiful glare, "and I am Freeza."

"Actually Vegeta, you look worse.", said Bulma, not liking the sayan's big nose on HER conversation with HER father.

"I'm not talking to you wench.", he glared at Mirai again, "Not only you did lie about our future, but you also lied about being a sayan…ALL sayans are supposed to have BLACK hair not this…thing you have on your head.", he made such a disgusted face it seemed he had eaten a buzzard alive.

Now Trunks understood what his mother meant about his father being such a "ruthless foul mouthed bastard".

"But I'm indeed a sayan Sir., I can prove it."

"Hey, Mirai, you don't have to prove any JERK what you are, just because SOME people can't get over the fact that they were born to be losers…"

Vegeta was already fuming as red as a tomato, with a big vein trying to escape his forehead.

"Now you did it woman! How you dare insult the PRINCE OF ALL SAYANS?!"

"For your information, you are currently the Prince of nothing, your race is no more….", Bulma was almost hitting Vegeta in the head, with Mirai Trunks looking as if she had grown another head.

"Now, now baby, no need to insult anyone here! What will our guest think about us?! Bad Bulma!! Now why won't you show him around and help him settle down? Hum Hunny?!", Bunny said happily trying to separate her daughter and their first 'guest'.

"I won't waste any more time with this rock head! I'm done!", she said exiting the room. Mirai Trunks hot in her shoes.

Vegeta only humphed and exited the room to resume his training.

------------

"Hey…sorry about that …it's just that sometimes he makes me lose my head!"

"No problem, I understand.", Mirai said shyly since he still wasn't used to having his 'mother' dragging him alone by the arm and to top it off complaining about his father's mean behavior. He never understood why Vegeta and Bulma ended up together in the first place, it was so strange, just plain bizarre. How could two people who apparently hate each other with such a passion end up in a bed having sex and after that, in a house raising a child? It was just too much to his head to process.

He never imagined how his parents relationship had been back then when he was still a small infant, still he really thought his mothers wasn't' exaggerating when she said their fought A LOT.

"Hey let me show you around…", Bulma said as she still dragged him around the compound. "Here is the main lab area, where we can prepare our new technology, of course here is in a smaller scale…there is the access to the upper yard, then here are the sleeping quarters."

Trunks looked at everything, all the same still so different from what he was used to. He knew that was the same house he had always lived in , still after the androids everything was shattered into pieces. Not only the material , but also their souls.

"Here is my parents room, ", she showed an immense double door, craved with lots of beautiful mystical images, "then the room across is their private area…for tea and stuff.", in his timeline none of this were still up. He only had a big land to their robots and creations and two rooms followed by the same huge kitchen and living room; no more apart from that.

"Well, this alley is just their space…but going to alley B, I don't know if it is B of Bulma..or B of beautiful…well then it would be Bulma again", she said while making strange cute movements with her head. Trunks didn't remember his mom being THIS talkative and active. _'Guess she suffered a lot after the android incident…'. _He knew since the moment she started a relationship with Vegeta in his horrible timeline, she would have had suffered a lot because of his drastic demeanor; still he understood they ended up respecting their differences…He didn't know if Vegeta ever loved her, still he knew all that 'tough mom' façade was only to help him grow up.

"Here is my room, that room a little ahead is a spare room…following that room in front of the spare one is great-pain-in-the-ass-prince's room. You may stay at this spare room if you want..Although there is another room in the back…Oops that room is full of my gadgets…sorry"

Every time Bulma said anything about Vegeta the butterflies would show. "I don' know if it's wise…I may make noise..Wouldn't it be better for me to sleep downstairs in the sofa perhaps…"

"That's absurd!!You're staying here! That's final!", "Now come here, let's check if you like the room."

As Bulma opened the room, he was surrounded by wonderful silky creamy beige walls, light yellow huge courtains covering the even bigger glass windows. It also had a white fluffy hug and a king sized bed.

Now he could remember that was his room, in the future, even though the one he was used to had half the windows and fancy things.

"Do you think it will suffice?"

"It's more than enough! Thanks.", he said to her.

"Glad you liked it…Just one thing, I'm already going to apologize about Vegeta…he'll probably pest you..especially after you told him you're a sayan…"

"Isn't he too?"

"How do you know that?", she asked not knowing how he did know Vegeta was a sayan.

"Ohh,,,I hear him saying he was….that's it I just heard..", he said desperate.

"Hey, no need to panic..I'm not a psycho like him…"

------------

**xxx meanwhile downstairs xxx**

Mrs. Bunny was having some tea while her husband was reading some science magazine and sipping on his coffee, when out of the blue Goku appeared.

Bunny's only reaction was to say "Oh", and then boom! she fell from the chair. dropped his magazine in amazement and ran to his wife's rescue.

"Goku, how, how did you appear here all of the sudden ?"

"I was trying to make this teletransport thing work! I just visualized and then boom, it finally happened! Even though I would try to think about Vegeta…but guess he wouldn't like it that much…anyways where is he at the moment ?"

"Ok, sweet Goku", Bunny said already better from the scary thing.."He's at the GR, working all those wonderful muscles a little, go check him out."

"Ok thanks Mrs. Bunny."

-------------

**xxx at the GR xxx**

Vegeta was doing his 3-thousand-push up-session, he he felt that 'stupid's jester ki', and as long as it was already time to have dinner, he decided it wasn't that much of a bother for him to stop training that night.

He then turned the gravity off, and opened the GR's door, only to find that dumbass on his door, ready to knock.

"Hey, Vegeta what's up ? Let's spar ?"

Vegeta only glared not opening his mouth; he just followed towards the compunds' kitchen door.

"Hey, you turning some match down ?"

"I'm just going to eat something, after that we can spar.", he said sternly.

**xxx at the kitchen xxx**

Bunny was washing some dishes, since she had nothing else to do. She was thinking about what could make her life funnier. Maybe some traveling…no, she had already traveled a lot…maybe adopt a child…no Bulma could make some children…Yeah Bulma had to make some children. And she thought that new lad would be THE guy. Of course she thought Vegeta had a cute complexion too, especially him to say the truth, but he would never stay with her daughter, nor show any trace of emotions towards her; not that he showed it to anyone anyways.

Her thoughts were cut off by a fast Vegeta followed by 'sweet' Goku.

"Where's my dinner woman ?"

"It's not ready yet, since today is Bulma's call."

It was time for him to get angry again. He knew very well where the Onna would be, and with who she would be with.

He the climbed the stairs heading straight to that Onna's room.

He only yelled.

"Onna, where's my dinner ?" , then he opened her door. Nothing; she wasn't at her room.

"Hey, Vegeta, maybe she is with the future guy ."

"Really, I didn't know you had a brain to think that! Baka."

Goku only shrugged that off; he was already used to Vegeta's crankiness.

"Onna!", he shouted irritated while lokking through every room on the sleeping quarters. She wasn't at her parent's room, nor the old spare room, not at the tea room, not at his room , she only could be at the other spare room, with that stupid guy.

Vegeta then arrived there with Goku hot on his heels. He just opened the door and yelled at her.

"Where's my dinner Onna ?"

**xxx at Mirai Trunks' bedroom xxx**

Bulma and Mirai had settled in, and then they decided to start some conversation. Everything started with technology, then about her life…and they trailed off.

"So miss Bulma, does that guy, here…have a girlfriend or anything ?"

She thought that was a strange question, but didn't expressed her bewilderment to the guy. Maybe just utter curiosity.

"Who ?Vegeta…ha, not even a Australopithecus would put up with him.", she then rolled her eyes. "He's a prick…No one girl would stand him…And he doesn't seem to like women, maybe he's asexual…", she said while combing her hair with her fingers.

"Guess I'll just have a hair cut…I hate it this long …", she went on with …what would Veggie head call it..'petty bicker'…yeah.

Tunks just looked and remembered his mother's own haircut…it was almost as long as hers at that moment.

"In the future you'll like it very much…", he said in almost a whisper…

"What ?", she said rising an eyebrow with his strange comment.

"Ohh, ohh…I meant maybe someday you'll like it…yeah that was it…"

"Who knows…so…", when she was going to start another subject, Vegeta burst the door open, with Goku behind him, asking for dinner.

"Onna!!!Where the hell is my dinner ?"

"Maybe at the kitchen, monkey head!"

"That idiotic woman that you call mother said YOU will fix dinner tonight…so get it over with!"

"For your information, my mother ISN'T idiot, and I won't fix anything tonight for you!! And one more thing…if you expect us to keep doing stuff to you you'd better show a little bit more of appreciation!"

"I don't need to show you anything!! If you want your sorry ass alive, then you'd better make me dinner!", he said feeling so angry, he could kill both future idiot and Kakkarot with just one blow.

"Now…", Bulma said elbowing Mirai, "Who has believed Mirai ?! Hum would that be the…the, monkey boy ?!", she said mockingly; Goku was a little uncomfortable in the middle of that verbal match.

' _Who said their relationship would be easy...', _thought Goku, while observing that scared face Mirai had plastered on his face.

"I'm still waiting for my dinner, Onna!", Vegeta motioned for her to go to the kitchen.

"No one..NO ONE, orders me around and humiliates me in front of the others!", she said poking his chest.

".! Is that too complicated for your lousy brain to understand ?..I forgot you don't have a brain.", he said foreseeing he would win that verbal match.

She was crazy…_'Why can't he just ask me ….use the word please and treat me with some respect…I'm sure he would be threaten a lot better..anyways..it's a lost cause…'_

She only entered her room slowly, putting her long blue locks in a bun, "Hey Mirai let's have some dinner, shall we ?"

Mirai then exited her room and followed ahead to the kitchen.

"You can resume playing with your new toy when dinner is ready Onna.", he looked at her distastefully.

She only moved ahead not uttering a word.

Goku who only observed their little match, left his opinion slip….poor Goku.

"You really are jealous huh!! ?", he said with his happy grin-like face, all the while elbowing Vegeta…"I know, Vegeta is jealous, Vegeta is jealous!!! Just because she isn't giving you attention anymore!!", he said making the sentence seem like a song.

"JUST SHUT IT.", Vegeta only muttered, while climbing down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Vegeta, you can tell me you like her, don't be shy…What example will you give your children behaving like that towards her", as he finished his sentence both were already in the kitchen, with Mirai and Bulma, there; Mirai sat at a chair while Bulma rummaged through the kitchen's contents.

"I would never like a whore-like wench such as herself!! I'm not like some idiots here, now IF YOU WON'T SHUT UP, I'LL PERSONALLY SHUT YOU FOREVER!"

Now not only Vegeta, but Bulma was also mad.

"I would never, ever stay with such a vile and disgusting creature such as this overgrown monkey!", she said while putting some water to boil.

Vegeta just left towards his GR, again with Goku behind.

'_What have I done_ _? Mirai is gonna kill me', _thought Goku thinking about the great thing he said.

'_Oh my KAMI!! They hate each other even more now! What am I supposed to do_ _?!', _

Things were getting too out of hand. Would they make up…one day at least, Now what would Goku and Trunks do to try and make things better between that odd future-to-be couple.

"See Vegeta that proves my point! You surely are jealous."

It was the last thing that could be heard before the GR door was closed.

Boy Goku was really going to regret saying those words.

Vegeta would assure that personally.

------------

**Please don't forget to review!!!**

**Hope to hear from you all!!**


	3. Bargaining

**Chapter 3**

**xxx Last time in My Past, Our Destinies xxxx **

"See Vegeta that proves my point! You surely are jealous."

It was the last thing that could be heard before the GR door was closed.

Boy Goku was really going to regret saying those words.

Vegeta would assure that personally.

-------

"Come on Kakkarot, is that all you've got?"

Goku only glared and prepared to throw another ki blast into Vegeta's direction. Vegeta only sidetracked the blast, and went full force at Goku's stomach. Goku didn't have enough time to avoid the attack, he just received; as soon as he saw the smirk at Vegeta's face, he got one of his own as he tackled Vegeta down as he made him stumble.

As Vegeta hit ground he prepared a ki blast and aimed at Goku's head. As soon as he released the blast he suddenly felt the gravity easy at once, then only to confirm his suspicion Goku fell face to the floor. As Vegeta prepared to raise a light clicked on…and then that damned voice could be heard as loud and unbearable as ever.

"Dinner is ready jackass.", Bulma mouthed bitterly. As soon as she finished that short sentence the GR's monitor went dead.

"That stupid wench", Vegeta grunted while standing up.

"Didn't you want dinner Vegeta?", asked Goku innocently.

"Just shut up.", Vegeta said as he cursed some more and went out of the GR; Goku followed expecting some dinner as well.

------

**xxx At the kitchen xxx**

Trunks sat at a stool wondering a little as Bulma prepared some plates for the super-hungry and in her opinion, 'jerk' sayan , better yet , sayans. _'This gave me more than I bargained for…', _she whispered more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

"Hey, Trunks", she waved her hand in front of his face , seeing he was deep in thought. "If I were you I would help myself right now…just in case there's no food left…I bet those tw will finish this in less than five minutes."

"Yes, sorry miss…I was kind of daydreaming a little. And yes I'll take some food, Thanks."

"I've noticed; well help yourself.", she said giving him a sweet smile.

"Thinking about your girlfriend ?", she asked laughing a little, "Bet she has gone crazy by now…letting you go to another time! Oh boy!"

It took Trunks by surprise, it was the last thing he expected to hear. He only blushed so much, but so much, not even Bunny could hold the laughter.

"I don't have a girlfriend, miss Bulma.", he said looking anywhere but in her eyes.

"Really?", she asked while putting a hand in her hip and looking as if she didn't believe one word he said.

"Ohh Bulma! Maybe we can change that, don't you think?", Bunny blurted in.

As Bulma was going to reply, two very sweaty and clingy sayans entered the kitchen, looking to the food as if they could eat a whole pack of lions right that instant.

"Finally.", grumbled Vegeta, sitting at his usual spot. Goku followed Vegeta and sat right beside him. "You can serve us now woman.", Vegeta looked mockingly to Bulma.

"As if I were your slave, prick.", she looked intensely at him.

"Bulma!", her mother said loudly in order to make her stop saying those words in front of the guests.

Bulma only rolled her eyes and moved to sit beside Trunks, who by now was halfway to end his food.

"You see Kakkarot…", Vegeta said as half of the contents of his mouth were falling…boy he had almost a chicken leg hanging out, "this fool is no sayan…he eats like a lady."

"Is that so?!", said Goku not even paying attention to Vegeta's conversation; he could only focus on those delicious plates of fresh food.

"Vegeta, just because some people have etiquette it doesn't mean they are or aren't something.", Bulma retorted, trying to calm herself down a little.

"I'm not talking about breathing sticks…I'm talking about real women, Onna."

Now he did it.

"WHAT? Tell me Vegeta, have you ever being introduced to a woman, really? You're just delusional."

"Real woman eat, they just don't starve till death, Onna.", he said filling his mouth once more with food.

"I eat enough, you monkey.", she raised, throwing the rests of her food in the nearby bin. "I've lost my appetite."

Bunny seeing her dear daughter was upset again, thanks to that 'sexy guest', she decided she had to find something for them to talk about, and stay cool again.

"Baby", she said while holding Bulma's arm, when she tried to exit the kitchen, "You didn't let me finish our previous conversation.", "You won't let me talking alone, will you?", she looked sweetly at her fuming daughter, "Come here, let's talk."

"Mom", she said angrily.

"No, no more Bulma."

Bulma only breathed, to try and calm herself. _'I know she won't let go…I'd better listen to what she wants…", _Bulma knew her battles against her mom were all lost.

"Baby, remember we were talking about our sweet new guest!"

At the table Vegeta growled, _'Again…humph…I'll leave this place soon, I swear it…'_

"Yes, mother, I remember.", she said a little forced.

"So, we could throw a party, so Trunks could…blend in! Don't you think it's a good idea!", Bunny said knowing her daughter too well; she would never give up a chance to throw a party at the compound, never.

Hearing those words made her misery all go away.

"Of course mom! That's a wonderful idea. Don't you think Mirai?"

Trunks was almost throwing himself under the table.

"Don't be shy, it will be no bother. Come on mom, let's prepare it!.", Bulma and her knew found eager went to plan and make another wonderful party at the compound. Their parties were no ordinary parties, they were epic blasts.

But another thing was another epic blast.

Vegeta's anger.

"_What the fuck__?! Another fucking party, that wench can't just stop to bother me…", _he thought while making the funniest faces ever.

"Don't worry Vegeta, you won't be invited, I'll make sure of that.", Bulma then threw a dirty look at her mother.

"Bulma, don't be like this, he's our guest as well!"

"He won't go!"

"Bulma Briefs, don't back talk me!"

Boy, that conversation was going to be long; poor Mirai couldn't see the end of it.

'_What the hell.!_ _?', _was Vegeta's last thought before the memories came flooding his brains.

**xxx flashback xxx**

It was another rather calm morning at the Brief's, I mean no sayan's screaming nor demanding neither machines nor food.

Bunny then decided to check their mail box, since she heard some sounds coming from that area of the house earlier.

She opened the mail box only to be greeted by a beautiful card, which read in beautiful fancy silver handwriting, _Invitation to Bulma Briefs. _She just couldn't help herself, she wanted to know what was written inside that cute little card; she knew it wasn't hers to read, still Bulma would tell her one way or the other, so she was just making things easier to Bulma.

The card read:

'_Bulma, I'd like to invite you to my marriage, I knew you were right, I finally found my dream's love.'_

'_Please I'd love to have you as my Godmother, please it would be a pleasure to me._

_Kisses, Jane."_

"_N/: Don't forget to bring one of those sexy boyfriends of yours, since he'll have to walk you to the aisle."_

"Ohh, Godmother!", she said closing the card carefully so Bulma wouldn't know she had looked at it.

Bunny then entered and kept doing breakfast as if nothing had happened.

-----

Later on Bulma had finally awoken and went right downstairs so she could have some breakfast.

"Hey mom, what's up? Good morning!", she said still in her sleep robe.

"Hey baby, good morning! Had a nice night?"

"Yes, it was good, even though I worked till past midnight, it's still good."

"Oh, before I forget, you've received it this morning.", Bunny then handed Bulma the marriage invitation.

"Open it.", she said faking eager.

"Quit the crap mom…I know you've read it, so just save me some time, just say it.", she looked a little bored.

"Oh baby!! you got me again!!", she said laughing sheepishly, "Well your friend Jane is finally tying the knot and she wants you to be her godmother…"

"Really?Jane?!", Bulma said not believing her ears since Jane was one of her 'never-gonna-merry' friends…oh boy she had lots of friends like Jane.

"Mom I just cant believe it! Jane must be so happy!", Bulma was hyper now. "I'd better go and shop for a nice dress for her marriage!"

"B.", her mother called before letting her go.

"One more thing I almost forgot."

"What mom?"

"She wants you to be her godmother…and also added you should be held by a sexy man…"

"What? Mom you're married!!", she said to her naughty mom.

"Baby, check it out!! I just used her words!!"

'_Who am I going to take to go with me__?", _ now Bulma had a dilemma since she had a pretty nasty fight with Yamcha…another pretty big one…so it left her with no one else to go.

"Who am I going to take with me?"

"Yamcha.", she said.."Well he's your boyfriend, isn't he sweetie."

Bulma only rolled her eyes, "Mom , you know we thought last week, we're through."

"Baby you always say that."

"It's for real mom. So it leaves me no one to go with."

Regarding men, Bunny was the best. "Baby, why don't you ask Vegeta to go with you, he's a sexy young man after all."

"Mom!! I would never, ever invite that…that monkey to go with me!!"

"He might be a monkey, but he has such a tight ass…I wish I were your age baby…I would squeeze him to no end…Uhh", she said daydreaming and making the moves she would be doing while squeezing someone's butt.

"Mother! Stop lusting over Vegeta! For Christ's sake!"

As if on clue Vegeta entered the kitchen.

"Were you saying anything about me, wench?", he asked coldly, looking as if he was ready to kill; if there was something Vegeta hated the most (after Kakkarot of course), was to be anyone's subject of conversation.

"Yes, I was saying what an ass you are!", she spat.

"Humph", was his only response.

Bunny couldn't resist, she would pop the question right that instant.

"Vegeta, what would you say about a marriage?"

"What did you say?"

"A marriage Vegeta, when two people who love each other, tie their destinies forever…"

Vegeta only looked coldly at her not giving a damn about that love garbage.

"Just forget it…I know you wouldn't understand…you don't know what love is.", she said mockingly to him.

"Of course I understand woman…you mean mating."

"Whatever, Vegeta."

"Would you like to go to a marriage, Vegeta?", Bunny kept on; she wasn't the one to give up easily.

"No, I don't want to see people MATING!"

"Mom I told you, this isn't going to work out!!! He thinks he is supposed to watch people having sex!"

"No, no, no cutie, you are supposed to watch people before they can have sex…The marriage is before they actually are allowed to have sex."

"Onna, are you married?"

"VEGETA!!!Stop insulting me!!"

He only smirked his famous devilish smirk

"So what do you say?", asked Bunny eagerly.

"No.", he replied quickly.

"Fine , Vegeta."

Bulma then thought…_'If he doesn't go with me, who am I supposed to go with? I just CAN'T go to Jane's marriage alone, especially Jane's. The more I hate it..I'll have to bargain with Vegeta, he's my only choice."_

"Listen up Vegeta, no one there is going to have sex in front of you, there will be only some people talking and having fun…"

"I don't want to hear any of your idiotic people's petty bickering."

Bulma only rolled her eyes at his ignorance, "They'll talk, they'll drink and most importantly, they will EAT a lot!"

This detail caught his attention_._

"Besides, if you accompany me, I promise you new training machines, three times faster and stronger, so what do you say?"

Vegeta than kept wondering, balancing the pros and the things against, _'I'll eat, drink…then train with stronger machineries…maybe it will be worth the while…even though I'll have to stand that pest…UGHHH what the hell…Just go, besides she won't stay glued to me, she will be more worried in bicker with those other idiots._

"I'll go." , was his only reply before exiting the room; or so trying to do so.

"Really Vegeta! ?"

"Are you deaf woman?"

"We must buy the clothes then! It's part of the deal!", she looked him from head to toe. "Or do you expect to go to a fancy party wearing those rags?"

"They won't mind honey!", screamed Bunny from another part of the huge compound.

'_Just shut it mom!', _she silently thought to herself.

Vegeta only rolled his eyes.

'_Great…I'm screwed.'_

**------------**

**Will Vegeta be able to endure shopping torture with Bulma?**

**Please , good or bad, don't forget to review!!!**


	4. His Way

**Last time in My Past, Our Destinies**

"I'll go." , was his only reply before exiting the room; or so trying to do so.

"Really Vegeta! ?"

"Are you deaf woman?"

"We must buy the clothes then! It's part of the deal!", she looked him from head to toe. "Or do you expect to go to a fancy party wearing those rags?"

"They won't mind honey!", screamed Bunny from another part of the huge compound.

'_Just shut it mom!', _she silently thought to herself.

Vegeta only rolled his eyes.

'_Great…I'm screwed.'_

_-----_

**Chapter 4**

**xxx still flashback xxx**

"Come on Vegeta, I don't want to be seen flying over the city!! Besides who's gonna carry all the stuff we buy?"

"Onna! It's gonna take half the time if we go flying!"

"No, it's going to take twice as long since you'll go there as many times as it's needed to retrieve all the stuff I buy!!", she spat hotly. "You sure you want that?"

"Fine.", he grumbled, unlocking his arms from his rock hard chest; maybe in a gesture to try and calm down a little.

"So, let's go.", she motioned for him to follow her.

Vegeta's only reaction, and let's say option was to follow her. _'I'm acting like a stupid puppy, just like all those morons…I SWEAR, it's only because I still need to beat Kakkarot…UGH'_

Vegeta then entered Bulma's red convertible; newest Capsule Corp's technology. Seeing that bitter façade Vegeta was already working upon, Bulma decided she had to cut it from the very beginning.

"Come on Vegeta, cut the crap, just because we don't do it _your way _this time, it doesn't mean it's gonna suck.."

He still kept looking out of the window.

'_It's just impossible to try and talk this lousy monkey into something besides training, training, and more training…Doesn't he want to have some fun…well party perhaps…maybe …get laid or something…BULMA BRIEFS stop thinking about his ass, for Christ's sake! Mother is gonna see what's best for her! She'd better never touch Vegeta's ass…UGHHHH this subject ever again! It's making me crazy already!'_

As Bulma kept having her rather..um naughty dream about a certain cranky sayan she wasn't keeping track of what was most important while driving: The road.

Two seconds after her dream, all that could be seen was an enormous light, coming from a huge truck, followed by the truck's loud honking , she didn't 'see', in the road, since she crossed the lane.

"Ohh my Kami!", was all Bulma managed to say, before she closed her eyes, and imagined all that happened in her life, better yet, all that didn't happen in her life. _'How can someone this pretty like me end like this…I'm not even married, no kids…not even a boyfriend…I'll die as a virgin_?!'

Then she felt something very hot touch her skin briefly.

'_Must be the pain…'_

Then all the strange sounds faded away.

'_Heaven…'_

"What the hell Onna?! Trying to get killed?!", maybe it was hell, maybe heaven…

"What?", she asked in denial, "It's not true…I, I"

"Stop being a complete moronic baka Onna! Try paying attention to the fucking road instead of one of those losers you screw with!"

'_You've got no idea, who I was screwing while dreaming, Vegeta…'_

Bulma then opened one eye, afraid of what she could see; she saw the road and the other lane completely void of life.

As soon as Vegeta saw that truck was going to crash, he took hold of the steering wheel and maneuvered quickly in order they wouldn't hit the vehicle. _'Why do I care, I should let this wench die!...But then who would fix that damned machine _?, _I only saved her because she still needs to do some work…yeah, that's it. I DON'T CARE, about her or anyone else for that matter.'_

"Vegeta…I..wh-…what have you done?!", she asked still a bit shocked.

"I saved your sorry ass woman, now shut it! I'm only putting up with you because I need training…otherwise letting you die wouldn't be more pleasurable to me…"

"Uhhh You can't just be totally nice, can you?!" , she asked recovering for her almost death experience.

"Shut up onna, let's get this over with."

-----

Finally arriving safe and sound at the mall, both Bulma and Vegeta headed towards the clothing stores. They passed many department stores, where many girls would stare in awe at her, then she passed at the cafeteria; again many eyes looked for her attention. _'They surely envy my beauty…',_ Bulma thought rather smugly.

Better yet, all those girls eyes, were caught by a masculine figure.

-----

"Here Vegeta, let's see this store.", Bulma dragged Vegeta by his arm towards the clothing store entrance. They showed at their front doors many forma clothes, for women and men; clothes which seemed pretty expensive, not that Bulma cared about the price. Everything she would buying only depended on the fact 'liked or didn't like it', is she indeed did like it , the price wouldn't be a problem. She just knew she could afford it.

Then Bulma touched his shoulder as if trying to make him support a light percent of her total weight. "Doesn't this look good?! I'm sure they'll fit you perfectly fine!"

"Take your dirty palls off me"

"Come on Vegeta, look at these, aren't they beautiful?!", Bulma said already forgetting Vegeta's lack of courtesy. The instant Bulma saw that wonderful emerald green beautiful dress. It had a really deep V-neck , some straps and a big cut at the sides where her legs could be seeing the moment she walked.

"Guess I'll take this one, don't you think it fits me well Vegeta?! It really goes with my eye color!", she asked while putting the dress over her body to try and see how it would truly look like.

"Hideous.", was his only reply. Not even the store's attendant could hold her astonishment at the men's bluntness.

"Now we can leave."

"No, no Vegeta, we still got to find you an outfit."

"Here, you can see this aisle miss. Is it a formal or informal party mister?", the blond green eyed girl asked Vegeta; a little way too happy than average.

He gave her no reply, just went straight to the place she pointed earlier.

"It's a formal gathering, miss. A marriage.", Bulma said while the girl looked for the perfect outfit; at least in her mind it already was, well more likely the guy who was going to buying the outfit.

"Here sir, please try these on.", she then handed Vegeta a navy blue suit, that consisted in a white formal blouse, a navy suit and navy blue slacks; to complete the look she gave him black formal shoes. Vegeta then entered the changing room, took his clothes off and entered the suit.

'_Why the hell that Onna wants me to wear these things…'_, he thought disgusted, _'It's almost as tight as my uniform…Ughh how am I supposed to move with these on…Stupid humans!'_

"Vegeta, please let me take a look at it.", Bulma thought it was better to go easy on him; it was his first buying spree after all.

Vegeta then went out of the changing room, with all the suit on. Bulma just couldn't believe her eyes, as well as the store worker; she had her mouth hanging open.

The suit looked like a second skin, Vegeta looked like a stripper, ready to burst his clothes at any second. His rear was so marked Bulma could actually tell where his boxers didn't cover his skin, she could see every muscle, every abs, every detail of his frontal masculine members…everything really.

"Onna, this one will do, now let's go back."

"Vegeta..I don't think this one would be ok."

"Why not?!", he asked not believing the woman couldn't see the outfit had fit perfectly fine. He didn't notice since he only wore his spandex shorts…so that slight change of material didn't seem to catch his attention. He just wanted to go back to his training.

"Yes why not?! It looks perfect in his body, I would buy that for SURE. ", said the store attendant, eating every single detail of Vegeta's body.

"Too tight, go change back Vegeta.", Bulma couldn't go to a party, where she would be the godmother with a guy who looked like a stripper! ,_'Not that I wouldn't enjoy him taking those off…Kami, Kami…WHAT THE HELL! Why can't I stay five seconds without Vegeta out of my head_? , _My mother must have put something in my food, that's the only explanation!'_

"Onna, I won't."

"Vegeta, just take it off please.", she reasoned with him, putting her head down and slightly pressing her temples.

A headache was on the way.

'_Fuck…', _Vegeta thought before returning to the changing room.

While Vegeta went to the changing room, she returned to the men clothing aisle and kept looking for something more…_discreet. _Bulma liked that blue outfit a lot, well the part besides it looked Vegeta was going to sell his body, still she looked for a bigger size.

"Here!", she exclaimed after finally finding a bigger sized suit. She then returned to the changing area and knocked at Vegeta's door.

"Vegeta, try this one."

As Vegeta reached to take the suit, he got mad seeing that new outfit looked EXACTLT like the other he previously tried.

"Onna, it's the same!!", he said as anger struck.

"No Vegeta it's a bigger one. It will be more comfortable for you.", she then put her mouth in the door direction and completed the sentence, just to make Vegeta more…bearable. "Besides…you'll need it a little bit looser, so you can eat some more without feeling uncomfortable."

"Humph", he said while grabbing fiercely the outfit.

Vegeta then had to take his pants off again.

"Woman, I won't try another one! This one better fit!"

"I'm sure this one will be just fine, Veggie-head!", she said a little happy again, since the newly found high heel shoes she was trying too.

"Don't you dare call me that again Onna…If you know what's best for you."

"Uhh, aren't these lo…", then when Bulma was about to finish her sentence she raised her head instinctively only to see mister big head going out of the changing room…"Sexy…", she finished her sentence not that coherently.

"Repeat Onna."

"I..I, just said.", she stuttered.

"I doesn't matter, This one is the ONE I'm taking…No more proving."

"This one looks good. Now it's not that tight, see", she said going out of her instant reverie.

"Now we can leave.", and he soon disappeared back into the changing room.

----

After Vegeta had changed back into his normal attire, they headed towards the cashier, _'Finally', _Vegeta breathed out.

But then, as not all that seems good truly is, Bulma went right to the men's section again.

"Onna, what the hell do you still want to buy? Can't you see I need training?!"

"Vegeta, you still have..umh 12 hours to train until we can call the day quits.", se said while looking at her watch. "You're such an ungrateful bastard, here I am looking for stuff FOR YOU! And you repay me like this! ?"

"I don't need any more garbage.!"

"Vegeta of course you need boxers!", she said while pointing to a full aisle with boxers.

"I don't wear _THESE _things!", he said making a disconcerting disgusted face.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T WEAR UNDERWEAR VEGETA!", Bulma screamed wide eyed.

"Of course I do you idiot! I don't wear this kind !Now shut up!", he retorted angrily.

"Just forget it, Vegeta…"

Then Bulma followed to the women's section again.

Vegeta knew it was a time waste to discuss matters with that woman.

'_It only for training's sake…nothing else…', _he sighed.

------

Bulma then went to see some underwear for herself.

'_I'm making feel as ashamed as I felt being yelled upon…Just wait and see Vegeta….wait and see.'_

Bulma then went to the skimpy clothes, where two other older women were looking for some things as well.

'_How can those disgusting human want to buy these honor less things_? Just whore-like wenches such as her…', Vegeta though a little disgusted; maybe just maybe he would enjoy that naughty stuff someday; but this part is still to be written. Destiny still had to decide.

"Hey Vegeta, what do you think about these? Are they sexy enough for you. ?!", she said out loud in order for all those women to hear. She showed him a cheetah G-String, a very small one.

'_Now he won't insult me , unless he wants to be know as someone who doesn't appreciate hot women..'_

"Hardly, woman.", he said already knowing what she wanted him to suffer.

"And this one?", she asked this time showing him a black lacy transparent panties'.

"This one is too big woman, even though I think it may fit this big ass of yours!"

Bulma was wordless when she heard.

'_Oh, my what an appetite that sexy young man has! I might take him home!', _said an overly weight old woman nudging her other ugly woman friend who stood nearby.

"Vegeta, let's go home NOW!", she almost shouted from anger.

'_I knew how to make things go on my way, onna…even if it takes some time!'_

_-----_

**Please don't forget to review!**

**How will the marriage go** ? **Will things go smoothly**?


	5. Buying, Partying or Crying ?

**Last time in My Past, Our Destinies**

Bulma was wordless when she heard.

'_Oh, my what an appetite that sexy young man has! I might take him home!', _said an overly weight old woman nudging her other ugly woman friend who stood nearby.

"Vegeta, let's go home NOW!", she almost shouted from anger.

'_I knew how to make things go on my way, onna…even if it takes some time!'_

_-----_

**Chapter 5**

**xxx still flashback xxx**

"What's wrong Onna? Can't deal with a little tease?!", he said while raising an eyebrow all the while following Bulma out of the store.

"We already bought everything.", she said not even looking back to those women, nor at Vegeta's face.

'_She's jealous…stupid human feelings. She truly is an idiot.'_

-----

Bulma drove home in a steady pace, not trying to get herself killed again. Vegeta only kept wondering while looking out of the window.

-----

**xxx at Capsule Corp xxx**

"Mom, we're home!", she said while opening her door.

"I'm coming sweetie!", Bunny said from upstairs.

But before she could arrive at Capsule's living room, Vegeta was long gone.

"Baby!, Where's your handsome companion?", she asked looking for Vegeta.

"Mom! He isn't my companion! He's just doing it to receive some other stuff in return!"

"Ohh, Bulma. Now show what you've got!"

Then Bulma opened her many shop packages showing and explaining where, how much and why she bought that especific piece of clothing

"So baby, why have you bought for cute Vegeta! ?"

"Mom! Stop flirting with him! You could be his mother, for God's sake!"

"You're jealous, aren't you?!", she said narrowing her eyes towards her only child.

Bulma ignored her mother's direct question.

"I bought this suit, for monkey-man.", she said while showing her mom the deep blue suit, she purchased for Vegeta. "Can you believe mom, the shop attendant wanted me to buy one that made Vegeta look like a , like a …STRIPPER! Besides I could see the lines of his boxers, I could actually see every detail!"

"Is that so?", Bunny asked curiuosity taking the best of her.

"Then when I was seeing some lingerie with Vegeta…", she was cut off by her surprisingly loud mom.

"You bought lingerie with HIM beside you?!", she asked with eyes the size of a frying pan.

'_It's so not happening to me…'_

"I was looking some things and as long he was with me…tecnically he saw what I was seeing, then two huge fat old women started talking about…Vegeta.", this one part was out as a whisper.

"Really? What have they talked about?"

"They said he was such a _sexy and hot_ guy they wanted to take him home with them!"

"Oh, My!!! Isn't he such a ladysman!"

"Mom, get real…", Bulma rolled her eyes. She knew Vegeta didn't take interest in human females, not even the pretty ones…the ugly ones were totally out. She just didn't know how he wanted to reproduce, since no other female sayans were alive. Well the very idea of Vegeta wanting to reproduce was a rather bizarre one.

'_He didn't even fell for me!', _she thought.

Bulma then decided it was time to change the subject, before any other person could hear their conversation.

"Mom, you have to see the dress I bought! It's deep saphire green, with some straps here and there, two gaps at the legs area, a huge V-neck…It's simply enchanting!", then Bulma eagerly opened the remaining packs.

-------

It was almost midnight when Bulma heard the kitchen's door click.

"He's finally going to sleep.", she quietly said. It's been a little while she wanted to talk to him, about some marriage subjects, more likely behavior.

Vegeta then entered the house, shirtless dripping sweat everywhere, spreading his masculine smell all over her house.

'_Why does he have to always be shirtless! ?', _she thought uncounsciously licking her lips, and giving him a total check out.

"Like what you see, wench?", he asked irritated.

"No, you self-centered bastard! Why can't you have some respect around the compound ?! Is that so hard for you to wear a shirt? We don't have to smell you all the way!"

"If you can't stand a man, why do you have a boyfriend?", Vegeta then laughed sourly, "I forgot that moronic worm is no man!", he said taking the best of her patience.

"Vegeta! He's not…", she then thought twice, they no longer dated, so she could give it a try, "Yeah, he's a worm Vegeta, you won.", she said throwng her arms up as if defeated.

"Good, you got the point.", he said while heading towards the refrigerator.

"Woman, Move.", he said while waiting Bulma to get out of the refrigerator's door.

'_I knew this was going to work out.'_

"Vegeta, I need to talk to you."

Vegeta only rolled his eyes, and reached to take her out of his way. Only to feel her small hands touching his. As soon as he realised the touch, he took his hand away quickly.

"Your point being?", he asked patting his foot impatiently against the wodden floor. Making thudding sounds.

"Vegeta, you've got to know some things about the marriage…"

"I told you I won't see people mating.", he said while finally being able to rummage through the refrigerator.

"It's nothing like that Vegeta. It's just that people will greet you, and you ought to greet them back. I don't want to be ashamed in front of everybody, and one more thing, you'll have to dance with me, well it may happen anyway…", she trailed off when she saw him flinch.

"I . Do . Not . Dance. Onna.", was hsis only reply.

"Vegeta, come on! You only have to shake their hands when they do it. SHAKE not CRUSH. And if any girl greets you, by kissing you in the…"

"I won't kiss any of your disgusting whorish friends!I do not kiss!", Vegeta really looked angry, oh boy, Bulma was lost.

"Vegeta, it's not actually kissing, they will only touch your face, your cheeck with theirs…that's all, no harm meant."

"I'm not going anymore, Onna. Thee was no 'greeting', nor …UGH..'kissing', let alone dancing when I agreed to do this."

"Vegeta, it's part of the deal, I'm only refreshing your memory…It's on the same package already."

"NO IT'S NOT!", he said while slamming the fridge's door and stoping up the stairs to his room.

Bulma followed after him. Before he could close the door, Bulma was already inside.

"Vegeta, I'll make you three times more robots and machinerie then what I promised you before. You just do anything I tell you, and I won't be that bad, then as soon as we are back I'll do all your enhancements…everything you want…just please…", she was a little desperate.

Vegeta who sat at his bed , back facing Bulma, pondered every piece of information that was being given to him.

"Fine, woman.", he humphed before mouthing a 'Now get out!'

She didn't even have time to thank him.

-----

'_WHY THE HELL HAVE I AGREED TO THIS!', _Vegeta asked to himself, while seeing all those morons all dressed up, and bickering about their useless subjects. The church was huge, with all kinds of glass on the walls, as well as many available spots for the invited ones. Bulma was talking and greeting some guests as well as the broom. And he, from all people had to go along.

'_This is gonna be hell…'_

"Oh, you must be John, right?!", she asked the one who seemed to be the broom; and since as a tradition the bride was still to arrive, there was no other way to find out apart from asking. The tall blond, green eyed male must be the broom

"Yes,", he said finally noticing the sight he had in front of him. He couldn't help it, but he just checked Bulma out, while 'greeting' her. Even being the broom it wasn't expressed in the marriage clauses that he still couldn't be a man and appreciate the best from nature; well female nature.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss..", he trailed in order for her to say her name.

"Bulma, Bulma Briefs.", she said while he kissed her hand.

Vegeta looked at that disgusting human, who by the way was very aroused. _'Why do I have to smell this…UGH..it's putrid…fetid…', _Since Vegeta had a pretty accurate sense od smell he could pinpoint what some people's natural changes of smell said. At this case the guy was having a hard on, thaks to Bulma.

"And you are…", he said a little uninteressed towards Vegeta.

Vegeta had finally being taken out of his reverie. So Vegeta wasn't going to be nice as well, he now hated this human way more then he wanted to, _'I don't give a damn, if he wants to screw the Onna, or do I care…UGHHH these morons are making me insane!'_

As Bulma saw Vegeta wasn't responding the way he was supposed to, she decided to introduce him herself.

"Oh, he's Vegeta, a..friend."

'_Friend, ha…'_

John then extended his hand to shake Vegeta's.

Bulma lightly elbowed him.

Vegeta than took his hand in his and instead of shaking it properly, he squeezed it untill the guys knuckles were white.

Bulma saw this display, and then took Vegeta's arm and followed towards the benches.

'_Oh, my…this party is going to be hard…Oh Kami'_

-----------

"Vegeta why the hell were you crushing his hand?", Bulma asked after seeing the guy's pained face.

"You don't really wanna know, trust me!", he said arrogantly, as if he could see and she couldn't…in fact it was true, but both could see, and he could smell it too.

"Of course I do! Now spill it out!", she said while dragging him to a nearby bench, holding his arm all the way there.

"If you want to know that much Onna, his dick was harder then a street pole, for you! And he smelled just like it too! It's hideous, Ugh."

Bulma was dumbfounded, was Vegeta really telling her that the broom was aroused because of _her._

"It can't be Vegeta, he's the broom!", she said wide eyed.

"Who said he's dead wench?!"

"Are you making that up in order to hide your jealously?", she asked raising an eyebrow, and laughing lightly in his ear.

"As if I would take interest in an ugly bitch, such as yourself!", he said spitefully.

Bulma only glared at him.

----------

"Please, all godmothers and godfathers, go to your places at the altar. The wedding is going to start."

"Vegeta, let's go!", she said while grabbing his hand.

Vegeta couldn't complain, it was part of the deal.

Then all godparents went to the altar, and greeted themselves.

'_Hell again…'_

After all the nice to meet you's, the cerimony was finally able to start. As they anounced the bride was coming, one of the godmothers elbowed Bulma and asked her who Vegeta was.

Bulma then said low, almost a whisper, "He is a friend, Vegeta."

"What a sexy friend, is he single?"

"Yes."

"You think he could end up in my bed?"

"Who knows.", she said almost laughing her ass out; Vegeta was no ordinary guy.

"You think he's good in bed, with all those muscles…Wow.", she shivered.

"I don't know, Sasha.", she said almost going nuts with those Vegeta questions. She feared he could sense it too.

To her surprise, he didn't; he was too engrossed observing the faithful 'broom' keeping his eyes at Bulma's creamy legs, great breasts, nice hips, cute mouth…'

'_Stop it Vegeta, this fucking sayajin hormones…she's nothing but a wench to me…the only reason I need to observe the male is because if she starts dating again she will no longer update the Gr…that's all dammit!'_

_----_

As the newlyweds kissed, Vegeta asked.

"Onna, wheer's the fucking food ? "

"Calm down, it's in the party, we're already heading there, just be pacient.", indeed she couldn't give him a mouthful, he truly behaved very well, did every single thing as a civilized person would do. She couldn't deny it, she was impressed.

-----

Both headed towards the car so they could arrive at the party as soon as they could.

It would give some peace of mind, better yet peace of stomach.

-----

When they arrived at the buffet, many workers were there already showing and giving people some snacks, well the snacks were entries because in thirty more minutes the lunch would be served.

Vegeta then believed Bulma when she said there would be lots of food; he ate many pastries, cokkies, meats, bread, pastas…drank lots of soda, wine, juices, anything that would come up in front of his hungry self.

Bulma as expected was blabbering with some humans, then she noticed Vegeta had stoped eating some. She decided to check and see if everything was ok.

"Vegeta, is everything alright? You stopped eating"

"They're refilling the plates, Onna."

"Ok, then.", she said heading back to her friend.

Her friend was flabergastered. Bulma was that cutie's friend, she wouldn't let that slip.

"Bulma, honey, you know that hottie?!", she said not believing Bulma wasn't trowing herself at him.

"Guess I am.", she said.

"How come you never told me about him, no offense if he's your boyfriend, or if he has a girlfriend that isn't you…"

"He's single, calm down…"

"Really, that's awesome…I wish I could see his abs, and that chest…Tell me what's his name Buma."

"Vegeta."

"What a sexy name, huh."

Bulma couldn't hold her laughter anymore. _'She's the second already…'_

"You know B, I won't let this chance pass, I'm gonna see his chest now.", the girl then took her cup full of water and showed it to Bulma.

"Ann, I don't think he minds water, not at all."

"No?", she then smirked seeing the guy who served the guests, pass with some drinks with fire on it.

"Guess he will mind this one.", she said blinking to Bulma.

"Watch me.", she said before crossing the land , untill she could be near Vegeta. She pretended to be collecting some snacks, just like Vegeta was doing, eating a lot, really.

Ann then "accidentally", dropped the cup's contents in Vegeta's shirt , thank Kami he left the blue suit in the car. Fire automatically spread at Vegeta's chest.

'_Fuck, stupid female'_

In one motion Vegeta put the fire out, but in return earned a burnt white blouse, more likely ex-blouse.

"Oh, my Kami, I'm so sorry mister! I didn't mean to!", she said all the while looking at Vegeta's well biult chest.

Vegeta only walked away, into Bulma's direction.

"Woman, look!", he said very, very angry.

Bulma was doing her best not to laugh her head off.

"Vegeta!, Are you Ok?"

"Of course I am, that stupid disgusting human did this! That whore!"

"Vegeta, calm down, no need to insult her, she only dropped her drink on you, no big deal!"

"She didn't 'just drop it', if she could she would have burnt my pants as well.!"

"Does she hate men then?", she asked not getting his point.

"She smelled as disgusting as that bastard!"

"Who, vegeta, who?", she teased, already knowing the answer.

"She was on, Onna.", was his reply before storming off, ashamed maybe.

Bulma followed him.

"Vegeta I have a spare blouse, wait!", she said running after him.

"What?"

"I bought another one, just in case you got it stained with food."

"Give it to me."

"Come take it, it's on the car."

Vegeta followed her to the car, and dressed his new blouse.

Soon they headed back to the marriage.

--------

"Now it's time for the classic newlyweds dance! And the godparents too!", said the party speaker.

Vegeta looked at Bulma's face, "Onna..", he said warningly.

"Vegeta, why are you going to be an ass now…You've been so great so far."

He rolled his eyes.

He had to dance.

---------

At the dance floor, Vegeta didn't know a thing about dancing, thank Kami Bulma knew.

"Vegeta, you put your hand here, ", she said putting his hand on her hip, "and give me the other one.", she said , "We hold with this one, and I put my other hand on your shoulder…not that hard see", she said not making him ashamed nor anything…he behaved very well that day.

"Humph", he said before she moved their bodies following the romantic song's rythim.

"This is pathetic Onna.", he rolled his eyes.

"No Vegeta, this is romantic and calm…", she said while leaning her head on his shoulder, welcoming his warmth. She then automatically closed her eyes, to engulf herself with his masculine scent.

They danced some some until Vegeta felt something grab his ass from behind. It had squeezed his rear pretty strongly.

'_Who the fuck did this, if it's that woman…'_

Then he looked behind only to see a male blinking at him, as well as sending him kisses. "Hey handsome.", he mouthed to Vegeta.

That was it.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK I AM , YOU FAG!", Vegeta asked startling everybody. Even the song had stopped.

Vegeta then went for the punch.

"NO ONE TOUCHES ME!"

He said already beating the guy , better yet almost woman to a pulp.

He had behaved so well…until _that _part of the party.

**xxx end of flashback xxx**

'_That's why I hate parties even more…', _Vegeta thought hearing Bulma's conversation.

"That's settled! we're giving Mirai a party!!", Bulma said very happy.

----

**Don't forget to review!!**


	6. Nightmares

**Chapter 6**

"Yeah a party would be absolutely awesome mom! It's been months since we've last done one."

"Yes baby! I knew my idea would cheer you up!"

"Do you think this party should have a theme or anything mom?"

"No I don't really think Mirai would feel comfortable, neither Vegeta."

"If it's about Vegeta…"

"Hun, he's our guest too, we have to look forward to his best interests too."

Bulma was red from anger. Why did her mom always try to make things Vegeta's way.

"Besides, you know what happened last party he went."

"Mom that was a misunderstanding!"

"No baby, he was sexually harassed."

"Mom! he almost killed the guy, I guess that was plenty sufficient."

"Anyways…What color do you think should be default at our decoration? Lavender perhaps?"

"No guess he'll find it a little too much…since his hair is lavender. Salmon perhaps."

"It sounds just fine to me."

"Or yellow and pink for the stuck up sayan."

Vegeta who was passing by didn't even pay attention to her.

"NOW YOU'RE GOING TO IGNORE ME MONKEY HEAD?!", she screamed not getting the reaction she wanted.

Still no reply from the angry sayan.

"Hush B, your dad is sleeping!"

"Across from this building."

"Still he may hear it!"

-------

Both settled it was going to be a dancing party, with performances of some songs, they could select the theme, since there were going to be many, many guests.

-------

Bulma then went to talk to Mirai, see if he was ok with the colors, with the patterns of the party and so on.

She knocked on his door and called for him.

"Mirai are you in there?"

"Miraaaaii?", she was a little impatient…it is no news.

"Yes miss Bulma.", he said, "Sorry I took some time…was in the bathroom."

"Ok.", she said entering his room and following to sit on his bed.

"We decided to make you a dancing party, so we could talk, eat, dance…you may find a cutie…who knows! ? What do you say?"

Mirai was flushed…he didn't remember his mom being this happy.

'_Maybe because of dad's loss…'_

"Miraiii?"

"Yes"

"What do you think?"

"Ahh yes, you didn't have to…"

"Don't be modest, it's tradition."

"Will Mister Vegeta be there as well?"

"If it is because of Vegeta…"

"No No No, it's only curiosity since he likes to eat and because he doesn't likes parties and, and…have you thrown a party to him when he arrived?", he blabbered in his discomfort.

"He'll probably be stuffing himself with food and no, I didn't throw a party to him."

"I see…"

"Now, let's talk about something pleasant! The day is beautiful! Why don't we swim for a little while?"

"If you want.", he said trying to spend as much time with his mom-to-be as possible. It was still a little strange to have a mom almost is age.

"Go change."

He looked at her, "These are fine for me…", he said while wearing black slacks and white T-shirt.

"Don't tell me you won't go fresh yourself in the pool, it's burning hot outside…now…"

"I don't have a swimming suit."

"That should not be a problem, I guess I can solve this just quick."

Bulma then dragged Mirai through the compound, well not that much since her destination was right in front of her room, meaning: They didn't even left that corridor.

"I don't think this would be wise…", he said seeing where she was dragging him. "He won't like it."

"Don't bother with Vegeta, I bought him a swimming suit, but he never wore. I should make that piece of clothing useful, don't you think?", she said while rummaging through the sayan's wardrobe. The room was a little dark, truly had a mysterious appeal…besides the only furniture in the creamy room was a oak nightstand and a wooden bed…let's not forget the small white rug beside the prince's bed.

"Blue, blue, blue, seems like he has no taste at all, only the same things…"

"Aha!", she said finally taking the swimming 'boxers' outside the drawer.

"It will suit you just fine!", she said while measuring Mirai's waist with her hands and shorts.

"Onna if you want to mate, well…SCREW , do it in your room or in that baka's, but NOT here!", said an anger struck sayan. "Besides…", he said spitefully, "No one gave you authorization to put your dirty paws on my belongings! No FUCK OFF!"

"Can't you stop thinking about sex Vegeta! ? You always THINK I'm doing it! Go screw yourself you pervert! Go find a hooker to get laid…ahh I forgot the almighty sayan 'can't do the stupid human's things', you're not man enough to fuck!…guess that's why your race has EXTINGUISHED!"

"Insolent wench, how dare you say anything about the sayan race with this shit mouth of yours!"

"Listen here prick, this house is mine then this swimming suit is also mine! You never wore it, so I can make it useful for someone who actually can enjoy it properly!", she almost rubbed the suit on Vegeta's face.

Trunks didn't like to be caught between one of their fights…it was crazy…_'In this times I'm glad I wasn't still born…Kami…'_

"GO TO HELL VEGETA!", she said exiting the room.

"I'm already on it!"

Bulma didn't even care, she discarded her clothes right in the middle of the hall…she just wanted to enter in the pool and relax…get her mind off of that monkey!

---

Later on Bulma was a little calmer and enjoying the pool together with Mirai. She noticed some time later Vegeta went out of the house and locked himself inside the Gravity Room.

'_Always that stupid room…why can't he have a life…at least a normal one.'_

Mirai was a little shy, but then he started t enjoy himself and swim from side to side.

"Hey Mirai, wanna have lunch..it's time already…besides…I'm hungry.", she said while rubbing her tummy.

"Ok, let's go.", Mirai said while getting out of the pool and looking for his towel.

--------

"Hey mom, is lunch ready?"

"Yes baby! Just sit down , I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks mom!", she said while putting a robe over her semi wet body; Mirai did the same.

When the both of them sat they finally noticed who was starring hard at them: Yes Vegeta. He held such a bitter face it looked like he was about to puke. Deep down he felt something very very strange for Mirai, as if he was an intruder or something. _'Not that I care if that wench sleeps around…that guy is making her stay away from working on MY MACHINE!'._

The only thing he forgot was: The gravity machine worked perfectly fine.

"Mom the party is gonna be on Saturday, is that ok?"

"It's only in two days from now!"

"That's better…more fun…faster."

----------

After lunch Bulma and Mirai went to his room to talk a little; know each other a little more.

They sat at his bed and turned the radio on, just for back noise…not hearing properly.

Bulma looked around and found the room rather empty, no bags everywhere, nor clothes spread on the floor.

"Your mom must be very, very strict…you are more tidy then my mother!"

"Yeah, she likes things organized…I do too, so guess I rubbed some from her…"

"Yeah, momma says dad was like this too…", he left the fact slip.

"Really? Tell more about him!"

"Umnh..I actually never met him but mom says he was a very hot head…"

"Was?"

"Yeah, he died when I was still a baby.."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok."

"And your mom?"

'_Thank Kami he dropped the father subject..'_

"She is very intelligent, beautiful and a hot head herself…she actually looks a lot like you."

"Really? Do you have a photo."

"Yes.."

"He then took out his wallet to show Bulma the photos. When he opened the wallet it hit her: His mother gave him a photo of his dad so he could know who he was.

"I'm sorry guess it's not here anymore..", he said quickly putting the wallet back on _his jeans pocket._

"I just saw it…I saw it, it surely was a photo. Come on let me see it!"

"Come on Mirai! I wanna see your thing there!"

Little did they know someone was passing right behind their door.

"No, no I'm ashamed!", he tried to make her let go.

"If you show yours I'll show you mine! Deal?!"

'_What a vulgar woman…UGH!'_

"Come on is that so bad? Were you that small?!"

Mirai didn't answer, only blushed.

"I like all sizes it doesn't matter! I'm sure it's so cute!"

"You'd better not see…I'm so ugly…You're gonna get scared…or even laugh at me!"

"Ahh come on! I've seen so many before…You must be so pretty!"

'_How can she talk about dicks just like she is talking about …about…stupid clothing!', _Vegeta though while almost growing another head._' She's a slut! What do I care!_ _?'_

"No, no…", he said while scratching his head…red all the way.

"Come on! Let me have a hold on it just for a sec!"

At the other side of the room…

"Vegeta honey! What are you doing at Bulma's door…are you ok? You look so red!"

"Humph.", was his only reply before he went to have some sleep. He didn't want anyone else to see his flushed face…and dirty thoughts.

'_That dirty wench…'_

Thank Kami the radio was on in the room…as well as their little conversation.

Vegeta then new that night he wasn't going to have great dreams…yes he was totally right.

**xxx Vegeta's dream xxx**

He was looking directly to a corridor, a rather funny one. There were lots of flowers everywhere as well as a long red carpet on the floor; the walls had many glasses, colorful ones with many strange draws he couldn't quite recall. He was facing a huge door, which seemed like came from a Gothic movie…_'Those stupid leeches…how can that onna watch that…disgusting..'. _The only thing he could see over the door was the light, the daylight.

He wore a nice black suit, and smelled his husky scent with some other things mixed…like special bath soap…sexy even. He faced many people who sat at many wooden benches. They looked at him, well the place he was standing, they were all wearing fancy dresses and suits, just like him…and…

Then over the light he could see two figures approaching, still he couldn't identify who they were.

Some time went by and a loud song started…everyone became silent when it started to play. _'I've heard this noise before…but where!_ _?'_

Then the two figures started to move towards him. Little by little he could tell he was seeing the old man, wearing an elegant black formal suit , and he held someone's arm…but whose…

Then he felt someone, a woman…the dumb woman grab his arm happily and say, "Se's radiant dear!Look!"

He finally knew who was the second figure approaching: It was her…the wench Bulma.

She looked strikingly beautiful. She had her long aqua marine hair tied in the top of her head with lightly curled points falling on her back, face and shoulders like waterfalls, her skin was creamier than ever, if he could he surely would have a lick at it. Her dress was wonderful too, it shone in every direction, especially when she moved. It was cloud white and she had wonderful diamonds all over it. It reached past her feet; he almost never got to see her small delicate feet wearing those Cinderella like crystal shoes. She indeed looked like a princess from royalty.

She looked so radiant, she smiled towards him, and as soon as he noticed she was right in front of him. Then her father reached out and kissed Bulma's forehead and then hand. He then seemed to be giving her hand to him…Would that be?

'_Am I 'marrying' the onna? Could that really be it?'_

He didn't even have time to finish his thoughts when he saw hugging the old man, another male with a suit.

"Please make her very happy. I trust you."

"I'll make her the happiest woman in the world, as happy as she makes me. Thank you so much."

He said while kissing her hands and looking her directly in the eyes.

"I love you Bulma."

"I love you too Mirai."

Godfather _again_….

**xxx end of dream xxx**

Vegeta woke up sweating as if in battle…in this case not a physical one, but a mental one.

'_Was I really dreaming of that Onna?! It cannot be! This mud ball is making my brains fry! UGHHHHHHHH! I don't give a shit if that wench sleeps around like a whore!'_

That night Vegeta didn't manage to close his eyes anymore.

All he could think of was…

'_That godamned wench!'_

------

**Next chapter…The party^^**

**Please good or bad don't forget to review!**

**Thanks!**


	7. Almighty Sayan

**Chapter 7**

The next day Vegeta woke up with his old desire to be a super sayan renewed. He needed to take that 'damned slut' out of his head; if she wanted to throw a party and sell her body…to hell with it.

'_Why am I dreaming I am mating her?__ Better yet, why do I care if she mates that poor excuse of a sayan!? I don't give a shit! I only need to beat Kakkarot and then blow this stupid mud ball to the next dimension!'_

Vegeta then as soon as he finished his thoughts stood up from his bed and didn't even care with all the 'brushing and washing' usual in the mornings. He went straight to train.

----

At the kitchen Bulma and Bunny rummaged through some flowers and more details for the party that would be held next day's evening. Everything was almost set, just some minimal details were still to be taken care of.

"Mom it's already enough! He will think we are treating him like a girl…It's supposed to be a party not a MARRIAGE!"

"I know darling, but..but..you know a par…"

"No more buts mom! Let's skip to the table details this time…"

"If you prefer it that way…"

----

Mirai was still in bed wondering about the week's past events. How his future parents argued over nothing, how his mom was happy and fiery, how his father was a 'jackass' as Bulma put it and many other little things he noticed those days he never imagined could ever happen.

He still had to report to his mom via a mini computer that was installed on his pod. It consumed little energy besides he kept a spare battery for him to communicate with his mom while the pod charged properly. He could send small texts reporting some details. He then opened the capsule that held his pod which was supposed to be halfway recharged. As soon as the steam had faded away Mirai could see the pod was still uncharged; it was as if he never put it back to charging. It seemed the energy cable had suffered some kind of strange damage, as if it had melted into a pile of crushed wires.

"Great! Now how the hell am I supposed to be home?!", he said experated.

Mirai turned his head and observed the pod with more attention. The pod had an oval entrance at the top, a couch-like small seat, the control panel and a small case where he kept his little belongings. He reached for his mini computer and thankfully it had some charge.

He quickly went through the keys and sent his mom a very brief message.

'_Mom the pod has a problem. I'll ask for help. Don't know when I'll be back. Love u.'_

Not only did he have to worry about his mom, he had to worry with his two mothers. Not that he didn't like his past mother, but she was a little too much sometimes, always curious and ready for 'fun', as she openly put it. She was adoring, yes, still way too happy. _'Maybe she can help me fix this…at least lend me the tools, I don't have any here…I need to be careful unless I want her to know more things about my mom…I mean herself.'_

"Well I'll ask her to have a look at it anyways…"

----

**xxx at the GR xxx**

Vegeta trained as crazy blowing his ki beams at the bolts Bulma made. They were made not a long time ago, still they already looked like crap…thanks to nice and gentle Vegeta who of course 'needed his training and had to have the best facilities that mud ball of a planet was able to offer.'

Vegeta started to go on all that the woman had been doing lately…well it resumed in only a word: Mirai…much to Vegeta's distaste.

Not that he ever would admit it but he was jealous. He wanted to kill the guy, it was something natural. He couldn't stand that baka , those bakas fucking around like that! And he truly thought the best word to describe them in every way truly was fucking. In his mind the only logical thing that could make a men drool over a stupid female was sex. That narrow minded Vegeta!

He wasn't paying as much attention to his surroundings as he was to his thoughts.

His last ki beam touched the pod and after that was sent straight towards his direction, only to hit his right shoulder with some force. It only enraged him even more.

'_That bitch! I can't eat in peace, sleep in peace and NOW I can't even train without having that wench in my head! She truly is a witch!'_

Then he smirked evilly.

"I'll make that harpy have something truly useful to do."

His next blow was aimed to the controls of the GR.

"Oops."

Was the last thing the proud sayan said before going after the harpy.

----

**xxx at one of the huge CC's rooms xxx**

It was a huge room that had full length mirrors on the walls as well as a huge glass door that was totally see through; you could see perfectly fine what someone was doing inside this room.

Bulma wore tight black almost spandex-like shorts and a thin white T-shirt followed by comfy sneakers, her hair was in a tall bun in order for her bangs not to bother her during the dance practice. She had the radio loudly on with a pop song, which by the way she seemed very interested in. She truly loved dancing, it was heaven.

She swung her hips seductively at the song's beat. She wouldn't let a bone alone; she would move all of them.

Then Trunks who seemed to appear out of nowhere called out for her.

Only to be ignored.

"Miss Bulma!?", he said looking at her while she danced at the far end of the glass room.

"Bulma!? Could I talk to you a minute?"

Nothing.

It was time he went there and woke her up from her own private dance floor. He then went there and reached to touch her arm.

"What the he…", she said frowning.

"Ummh sorry, I really needed to talk to you, miss…", he blushed.

"Ahh it's you Mirai, I thought it was that bastard monkey…"

'_Dad's got some pretty funny names round here…gotta admit…'_

"Miraiiiii…let's dance! Forget training, becoming stronger or anything related to it…Come on!"

Maybe she wished she could direct that sentence to the other guest.

Bulma then reached for her huge sound system and turned the volume even louder.

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK-ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop,no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

She followed dancing and what seemed like trying to make Mirai keep with the rhythm. That Kesha song was way too much for poor shy Mirai.

Bulma kept sashaying her hips around Mirai, going till the floor while dancing like a professional. Inspiration had hit her that day! Not even teachers couldn't say her little own performance wasn't half as good as any teacher's.

She used Mirai almost like a pole, he was frozen. She ran her hand lightly through his well toned body all the while dancing and rubbing her body against his. Her flushed face showed she had been dancing for a while, still she wouldn't even drink water; she wanted to dance.

_DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
Now, the party don't start until I walk in_

"Come on Mirai, just feel the beat!", she tried to encourage him. "No need to be shy, come on!", she said trying to make him keep up with her crazy dancing style.

Then someone who also wanted Bulma's attention regarding machines passed by, already fuming. Maybe he didn't only think about machines after all.

He had went through every damned room in that compound the old fashioned way, still no sign of that wench.

'_She'd better be here…or else.', _he then tracked her down way too impatient to keep looking out for her. '_Good she's here…'_

He then finally passed by that room, and boy he didn't like one bit what he saw.

There was the 'onna' all over that idiot future loser! She was doing movements, sexy ones to say the last…well what did she once call it…'_dancing'…_yeah must be it.

She rummaged through his body and squeezed her body against his. Her skimpy clothes also didn't help a lot.

'_No wonder she's a slut…'_

He then entered the room and bellowed.

"ONNA I DEMAND YOU FIX THAT CRAp YOU CALL A MACHINE!"

She kept on dancing at the back of the room.

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME WENCH!"

Mirai's eyes were almost out of their sockets. Still Bulma didn't utter a word.

Vegeta decided to be more radical.

'_If being nice doesn't make things easier, I'll have to be more drastic.'_

He just blasted the damn sound system.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BASTARD!"

Bulma finally noticed the prince's presence.

"If that's what it takes to call your attention wench, so be it!"

"You have no right to blow into other people's lives like that! If you haven't noticed we were dancing! Besides I'm sure you wouldn't have done THAT if you were the one who actually worked for buying that!"

Vegeta only raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?! I only saw a slut and a loser, nothing else…now skip the petty bickering Onna, I want my machine fixed!"

Bulma was as red as Vegetasei's sky.

"I won't be fixing your machine any sooner! I have a party to prepare and besides…I have someone else's machine to look at first!"

"Insolent wench! Know your place!"

"I know, it's well above you monkey head! I'm the one who feeds you, the one who owns the roof you sleep under and the one who invited you to live here!"

His eyes were flashing with anger. He went forward in a swift motion to grab her wrists, he didn't like to be looked down, specially by that stupid girl. But before he could grab her arm Mirai sensed his intentions and managed to hold his hand in mid air.

"Don't you dare hurt her da…damn!", it almost slipped his own tongue.

"You dare defy me boy!? You can stay with this cow as much as you want!", he said retrieving his arm fiercely.

"I'm not a coward who likes to hurt and scream at women to make them do what I want! You should threat her with respect bastard!", he truly was angry with his father's behavior. He didn't take violence against women lightly, especially against _his _mother.

The guy had a firm grip, he had to admit it. Vegeta exited the room quickly not once looking back.

'_You'll pay me dearly…just wait and see wench…wait and see what the prince of all sayans is able to do__ Not even your stupid slave will stop me!'_

_-----_

Some time after the little incident, when Vegeta had already left the room and Mirai managed to breath properly, both Bulma and Mirai prepared to exit the room.

"Hey Mirai thanks for helping me…you know…", she said while showing her wrists and smiling shyly.

"No problem, he wasn't right. He doesn't have the right to hurt you nor anyone for that matter only to make them do whatever the hell he wants"

"I'm sure he meant no harm…he is always like that…seems like he has a fetish with wrists or something.", she sighed looking a little down. She wondered what would Vegeta be like if only he could be ten percent as polite as Mirai.

"It's not right to grab people's arms like that…specially a woman's."

"I wish he would be as a gentleman as you are.", she sighed looking a little down. She wondered what would Vegeta be like if only he could be ten percent as polite as Mirai

It was like dejavu. It wasn't the first time Mirai had heard those words.

**xxx flashback from the future xxx**

Bulma was rummaging through her old wardrobe; the only old one who lasted through the many explosions caused by the androids many years ago.

She looked to her once wonderful fancy party dresses. Green, Blue, Golden, Silver, Red, Black…every color, every texture…all memories…good memories.

There at the end of the big walk in wardrobe, inside a plastic bag was a shiny pink dress, well the mangled pieces of it.

She still could remember how it ended like that. It was all Vegeta's fault, as always.

"I miss you so much Vegeta…", she said to herself before swimming in her memories, back at the times she didn't have her little Trunks yet.

Then Bulma suddenly felt the hand of her only solid thing left of Vegeta; Their son.

"What's that mom?"

"Oh baby, it's a dress I used many years ago.", she said looking at nowhere. She didn't like to cry in front of her son. She was tough.

"Who did this?", a twelve year old Trunks asked his mom seeing her 'beloved' dress was only pieces of pink fabric.

"Your father did this…as always…I wish he was half the gentleman you are sweetie.", she said while planting a kiss at her son's forehead.

"I wish…", she said dreamingly.

--

It was another party at Capsule Corp and while all the guests eagerly talked downstairs a certain couple wasn't in the mood for wasting their times. At least not one of them.

Vegeta had Bulma on his waist while kissing her fiercely on the lips. It had been some time already since they started having their 'little meetings'. He usually was patient with her, he would wait her go to her room and then he would appear, undress her and do whatever he fantasized with her.

That night it was different. He got tired of all those males drooling over her, trying to ask her out.

'_She's mine, all mine…'_

Was his left thought before he not too gently grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs to his room. He would show her who she belonged to.

Then he didn't wait for her allowances, he didn't wait her to adjust to him, he didn't want her to feel comfortable with him. He wanted to have his way, literally his way. It didn't matter if he was rough or if she would be in any pain. He wanted her in a raw way.

"In a hurry aren't we?", she said seeing he was way too eager.

"Shut up Onna.", he said before none too gently throwing her to bed, spreading her legs in the way and already laying over.

He kept kissing her fiercely; her lips were already swollen, and they weren't halfway through it. His hand were everywhere, not letting a single area of her body alone.

He then had one last glance at her still clad body before yanking her dress away, making it into pieces and plunging himself forcefully inside her. She gasped with his sudden outburst, she wasn't all that comfy, he was being way too fast.

"Vegeta…", she whimpered while he had his way with her body.

"Don't you like it raw woman?…", he said not giving her body any rest.

At this rate Bulma didn't worry anymore, her body adjusted to his manners just fine.

She actually liked his rough self _a lot_.

**Xxx end of flashback xxx**

"I'd better see what the hell prince of pride wants…before he throws another fit and destroys the compound too…You don't take it as an offense right?"

Nothing.

"Right Mirai?"

"Ah, yes, yes…no problem, just be careful."

"Thanks for understanding. I'll have a look at your machine as soon as I can. See you!"

"See you."

'_Wonder if mom has already read the message…Hope everything is fine with her.'_

_----_

**xxx back at the GR xxx**

Vegeta couldn't believe that boy's nerve. How dare he touch him and to top it off try to lecture him!

He the prince of all sayans.

"I'll show him who's the sayan here! No one bosses me around, no one!"

UGHHHHH, then he powered up and blasted in every direction…Untill.

"Vegeta open this stupid door right this instant!", she said all the while knocking on the door.

"Great, now this!", he said while calming his temper a bit. He didn't want the woman dead _just yet._

"What do you want ?!", he spat at her.

"Guess I should be the one asking you that! WHAT do YOU want this time Vegeta?! You were the one bothering me! So spill it out!"

"The damn machine is broken again. So fix it!"

"You could be more gentle , did you know it Vegeta?!"

"Just shut up.", he said while drying his sweat with his gloves, trying to distract himself from her body, which by the way was still clad on that fitting shorts.

'_Why does only her sight makes me aroused?! Hey! Wait you just couldn't have admitted SHE makes YOU aroused! Hell!'_

"Let me see it…", she said while opening her toolbox and lowering herself in other to visualize the control panel a little better.

"Of course it's broken Vegeta! You melted the wires into this!", she said while showing him all paste like wires which once passed energy through its system.

"I believe you did this!"

"Of course it was me ! Who else trains here?!", he said mockingly while keeping an eye at her round and tight butt.

"Ughh! I don't have time for your jokes Vegeta."

"If you don't like jokes why do you hang out with so many clows?"

"Wait, last time I checked I wasn't' dating YOU!"

"Woman, my patience is growing thin."

"Whatever Vegeta."

"If you don't want it broken then you should make a more sturdy machine, no wonder your weak race wouldn't be able to reach my standards."

"You know what Vegeta, I'll have to change this whole piece and it takes time. I'll make the new wires at my lab. Meanwhile OUT!", she said pointing to the GR's door.

"I knew you weren't as clever as you claim to be."

"Good night Vegeta.", she said exiting the GR not even glancing backyards.

'_As if I could…'_

He thought while observing her hips swinging all the way out of the GR.

"Fucking sayan hormones."

----

**Please do review! Good or bad let me know what you think so far!**


	8. Just knew I would

Bulma was tired of work that night, besides the party was up and she still had so much to do. _'People think holding parties is easy! Easy my ass! I have to make sure everything is going fine, the guests are pleased, the music is ok, the food is warm, the sweets look good and I also have to be happy and make my guests feel home! Wow just you Bulma Briefs can make it out smoothly!'_

Passing towards her lab with those almost kilometers of crumpled wires, thanks to a certain grumpy sayan, Bulma looked at the table's alarm clock and got very surprised.

"Gosh the party starts in three hours! I haven't even looked myself in the mirror! Besides I still got to warn that monkey head!", Bulma then kicked that pile of soon to be trash wires into her lab and headed straight back to the training place where she last saw Vegeta.

Arriving there Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. The room lights which still worked perfectly fine were off, the small bed in the adjoining room was empty and bathroom, well let's say it smelled good, so prince stuck up truly wasn't in the training machine.

"_He's worse than a five year old! One minute he's here, the other he's crossing the moon and causing havocs! Why do strange men keep following you Bulma! Why?!"._

"Great now I'll have to walk all the way home again, and still no sign of that jerk!"

On her way home Bulma decided to look in the most obvious place before going to take her bath and get ready herself: His room.

"That bastard must be there!"

"What did you say?", asked a startled Mirai who had just exited his own room.

"I'm looking for that bastard! Since he took more time to get ready than a bride on the day of her marriage!"

"Sorry but I haven't seen him anywhere today, if I do I'll warn him.", said a fresh bathed Mirai. The water drops still clung to his skin like a thin cloth. It wasn't that bad since the day was burning hot, the sun wasn't at any mercy that evening.

"Don't worry, I'll warn him myself. It's not as if he could disappear…Hell, just forget it! He can so much as disappear any time he wants! I'll track him eventually."

"If you say so…", said Mirai excusing himself.

"You know what! I'll worry about him later! I'll take care of myself first! I'm tired of worrying about that self-centered bastard all the time!"

Mirai just shrugged that off. He already took great notice his mother wasn't all that pleased that particular evening. He just followed to his room; he didn't want to cause any problems too.

Bulma then entered her room and slowly closed her door. Her head was full of the shit that jerk had done those past couple of days. Maybe he was jealous after all, seeing her all that time with Mirai and not giving him as much attention as she gave him before. _'Vegeta jealous!? Nahh…', _she quickly discarded that thought. She then chose to take care of her personal business and decided a bath would do her wonders…all that warm water, that relaxing soap; it was all that she needed at that moment.

She entered and took her pants and blouse off, heading to the bathroom and to her wonder bath. She then finished opening her door and as soon as she looked straight all she could see was a naked certain sayan lowered on his knees rummaging through her necessities cabin. All her toiletries were spread on the floor, even the most intimate ones seemed unimportant to the puff red sayan who seemed very disappointed while looking through that full-of-shit women cabin, as he mentally put it.

After about seven seconds wondering why the hell Vegeta was on her bathroom floor, making everything a mess and to top it off naked; as naked as the day he was born.

'_He wasn't born__** that**__ size!'_

She didn't utter a word before she remembered she was almost naked herself. She then snatched a towel from the back of her door and then started directing all her anger at the sayan.

"What the hell are you doing on my bathroom Vegeta?! Don't you have any respect, wandering naked like this! It's a family house, we don't have to put up with your indecency! For fuck's sake!"

"I wouldn't be here if that shit square you call a bathroom was working properly and had al the facilities I need!"

"Don't tell me you want a training gravity inside your bathroom!"

"I want a soap woman! Is that too much for your affected brain to understand?"

Bulma then walked towards her bathroom shelf and handed Vegeta a already used pinkish soap.

"Now please get out, I need my bath.", she said all the while covering her eyes.

"If I knew you'd comply this fast I would walk around naked more often.", he said he went towards Bulma's bed lazily.

"I have all the time of the world, I can wait.", he said while he sat comfortably at Bulma's white sheeted bed. "It's not as if I could do anything better today, since my machine is broken."

'_When she flushes it's not that bad…she looks pretty, yeah pretty….WHAT!AM I CRAZY?", _as soon as he finished talking he could see what those simple thoughts had made to him; his body reacted way faster than what he wanted it too.

"Vegeta! You have your fucking soap, now get lost! What?! I can't believe it! You are sitting on my bed, naked! All stinky and sticky!", Bulma said redder than a tomato.

"Go take your bath Onna. I can wait.", he said nonchalantly.

"You have your friggin bathroom!"

"It has no warm water, again as all things you own, it's broken."

"OUT, Vegeta! I want you outta here!"

He just smirked seeing the outburst.

"Not before I have my shower.", he then raised while Bulma held her mouth agape. Then he took the towel around Bulma and headed towards her bathroom.

He certainly would have a very pleasurable bath.

---

Later on that day, after the small bath incident Bulma was calm and cool, with her composure in check and her make up in top condition. She sat at her bathroom mirror, applying some blush as well as some pink lip gloss. _'Why can't I get that damned monkey outta my head, those abs, those legs, that…Gosh! What have I just thought! The bastard come here, make my bathroom a mess, then make my clean bed cloth a mess with that sweaty ass and then , to top it off steals my towel and shower…and soap! What else could that jerk do? Steal my panties!...I wouldn't complain that much after seeing all that he's got…BULMA BRIEFS! Stop it already!"_

She sent those rather dirty thoughts away while she finished dressing for the dancing party she would hold that evening. The ballroom was wonderfully set, with all the pastel tonalities she wanted, with all the perfect decoration she took so long to set with her crazy mother. She still had half an hour to get ready and thankfully the person who seemed to be the one who brought her more problems, actually behaved nicely the last couple of minutes. Vegeta finished his bath on her room, then as if nothing had happened headed outside the room and went towards his own. There much to his dismissal he put on that 'stupid tight suit', which Blma had bought him a long time ago, well most likely weeks ago, ever since she knew she would be gathering one of her huge parties at Capsule Corporation.

Bulma wanted to be the one looked and appreciated that evening. She would wear the most extravagant clothes she had ever managed to find available in the stores. She would dance until she wouldn't take it anymore.

'_I'll show him that many appreciate Bulma Beautiful Briefs! I'll show all of them!', _she said a little too cocky to her own taste, still she felt damn well right about her looks.

To receive the guests she would wear a deep wine red dress, a very provocative, but not sluttish dress. It was a V-neck and had a beautiful cut on her lower back as well on the sides of her legs. Everyone would be able to appreciate her creamy white legs; to follow the great look se would wear a very thin stiletto, a deep onyx one, which had some red details on the sides as well as on the heel itself. She just looked enchanting. Her hair was pulled in beautiful soft waves that cascaded down her creamy back.

The guests didn't look bad too, all of them wore fancy clothes _'probably the fanciest ones they own…', _she thought while she greeted the majority of the guests. They were around five hundred people in the inner ball room, if she would count all the guests it would be around eight hundred people.

She then went to see her main guest: Mirai. He wore a dark suit, which flattered his boyish/almost men features to the best. He looked incredibly ashamed, still Goku and his family's company seemed to ease his tension a lot.

'_Thank God Goku has already arrived! A miracle they managed to make it on time this time. I bet Mirai begged him to arrive earlier…still they look great together.'_

Goku awkardy wore a tux, which he kept on tugging on the collar. Chichi wore a social dress, a purple one, which seemed very appropriate for her.

"Seems like you're having fun Mirai!"

"Yes.", he white lied uncomfortably.

"The party is wonderful Bulma, the food is awesome…but have you seen Vegeta?", he asked crazy to know of the other sayan whereabouts.

"I haven't seen that monkey yet…You just have no idea of what he put me through today! Can you believe that he was in my room while I prepared to bath, he sat on my bed all sweaty and he was na…"

"Don't even think about it Onna.", stated a flushed semi-angry Vegeta.

"What happened there, ended there. Besides it was my right to claim what's mine.", he said smoothly to his little audience.

"_WOW does that truly means they already made Trunks! It's awesome! I didn't thought they would end up together this fast!"_

"I'm happy for you two! WOW I'm impressed! Hey Bulma I hope it will come very healthy!", he said patting Vegeta's back (much to his hate and dismissal), and hugging Bulma tightly.

"What do you mean Goku?", Bulma asked as if Goku had grown another head. '_I bet he must understand how sick of Vegeta I must be…It only can be it. Goku is so strange sometimes…I wonder what's gotten into that funny brain of his…'_

"Shut up Kakkarott! Stop with the nuisance."

"Whatever, I so happy for you guys…"

"Goku just stop it..", nudged a very flushed Mirai.

"Ok, Ok, Sorry guys, sometimes I'm way too happy…I just can't help it with myself."

"We've noticed..well I hope you guys can enjoy the party. I've gotta go, gotta change to the first dance clothes. See ya in a bit!"

---

Bulma went to her room and changed to her gipsy like salmon clothes. She put lots and lots of glitter on her hair as well as on her transparent outfit. It consisted into a long loose skirt that had two flannels of material as well as a transparent salmon colored V-neck beautiful blouse. It was loose and fresh to make her movements even smoother and more beautiful. _'I'll make that stupid sayan drool all over me! It was as if he had seen me when I had just woken up, all those horrible clothes and face earlier in this party, but now he'll appreciate me…hell yeah he'll appreciate me!', _after her wanderings, Bulma put her flats, which consisted of the same material of her clothes. They were very soft to the touch. She would feel like a feather while she danced that night.

At the main hall Mirai, Chichi and Goku kept eating and chatting while Vegeta did the eating part only, twenty yards across from them. He couldn't keep himself any farther form the party, if he did there would be no food available for him. Not that he would voice that aloud, but Bulma surely looked stunning at that particular night. He didn't know if that was hence the fact that he had seen almost naked that afternoon, or was the build up arousal he kept growing inside him everytime he saw her pass by…with those cerulean eyes and Goddess body…he just didn't know if he would keep his hormones in check for long.

After thinking he only managed to snatch some more snacks from the huge food table, before the a guy announced the first night dance would take part.

"Please all guests be informed that the first dance of tonight will take part in a few. Our wonderful Bulma will be part of this dance as well as some other girls who were also invited o this party! Please enjoy our Arabian dance!"

Vegeta only rolled his eyes, before he could see those bright lights and booming sound coming out of the immense looking speakers installed in every corner of the ball room. Those sound started and after a little while he could make up the form of around twelve women dancing and swinging their hips like snakes. They started dancing on the stage, than moved here, there, until all of the sand like girls mixed into the observing guests. Some would even dance with the sitting guests. All of them wore masks, just like some Arabians did.

He wished he could be training or at anywhere else but that stupid crowded and noisy place. He didn't even have time to finish that mental note to himself when he felt a girl's presence very near him. She sashayed her hips hypnotically and pressed her back against his front. He couldn't make who that girl was since she was covered from head to toe, the only thing he could see were her eyes, which at that particular moment he also couldn't see hence the changing bright lights. He was in a far away corner so no one payed much attention to what they were doing. She kept pressing herself on him, while he couldn't hold his body anymore. Then as if on clue she raised part of her skirt, the deeper in color one, leaving the totally transparent fabric on show.

Through that material he could make her dark G-String as well as her smooth like ass form; he urged to touch and squeeze her body and release all that pent up arousal.

"_I knew I would make myself noticed tonight, I just knew it!", _Bulma thought proudly to herself. Even if she was being dirty she liked the effect she caused the rock-hard sayan.

She then reached for is hand with her gloved one and put his ice-cold hand on her hot butt, only hissing from the sudden pleasure. She then decided to make herself noticed…totally.

"Like it?", she said while turning face to face with the sayan; still holding his hand to her buttocks.

Vegeta had no direct reaction; first a woman arrived and starts squeezing herself against him, then his arousal comes…and now it's Bulma! The blue haired winx is the one seducing him!

She didn't wait for a reply before she kissed him full on the lips. Firstly he didn't respond but then he started to kiss back, very hungrily might I add.

"Should we finish it upstairs?" , asked Bulma in-between those heated kisses they shared almost secretly.

Vegeta then, driven by lust took her upstairs to his room, where surely no one would look for neither of them. Arriving there Bulma in a very lustful manner 'threw' Vegeta on bed (as if Vegeta would be overpowered by a female human…anyways on to the story), and automatically climbed on his hips managing to unclasp his belt on the process. Then as soon as his pants were down, and he wore only his pair of boxers Bulma reached under her skirt and in-between her legs and took her G-string off, throwing it to a far corner of Vegeta's room. Bulma then started rubbing herself against his hardness all the while both kissed heatedly. Both felt they were ready to take those acts further; Vegeta wanted to touch her more intimately, but every time he tried she pushed his hands away and managed to put even more pressure on his poor lower body, which at that time needed release, and needed it fast.

"Onna, I…need…to", he said in-between pants, "Fuck!"

He said all the while trying to move them hem of his boxers, he needed air, he needed all that throbbing to go away before he went insane.

"Vegeta…", Bulma said lustfully.

---

At the ball room Bulma was requested to make the first introductions, mainly Mirai's introductions; still she was nowhere to be found.

Then both Goku and Mirai started looking for her. They looked at the kitchen, at the restrooms (yes both entered the lady's restrooms, only to receive some 'percert' remarks and other none too gentle swear words.), then they decided to look inside the house.

"Maybe she needed to change, or take a bath, who knows…", tried Goku innocently.

"Her room is empty.", retorted an already impatient Mirai.

It was when they picked some strange sounds coming from the sleeping quarters, thanks to their acute hearing. Then they followed those sounds and arrived at the slightly ajar door of no one else's but Vegeta's sleeping room.

There Goku could make the form of two rocking bodies on bed, moaning and kissing like one of those dirty movies Kame watched at night. Vegeta held one of Bulma's breasts while Bulma held Vegeta's hair as if there was going to be no tomorrow. She kept rocking herself on his lower body all the way moaning like those ugly movies he heard when he was small at Kame's house.

Goku then turned to Mirai and olnly said., "Looks like they're doing some private stuff there…I mean isn't it great! They're making you !"

Mirai who didn't pick the image quite yet couldn't hold its grasp. Then he peeked inside and saw what Goku had just seen as well.

"WHATTT!"

It was sufficient to make the couple stop their little fun. Well Bulma raised quickly, looking at those two looking at them as if they were recording a porno, while Vegeta went berserk mode.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt you..but…but they need ya Bulma downstairs, so you were nowhere to be seen, we had to look for you…sorry.", Goku kept mumbling while Mirai was wordless. That was the most disgusting thing he had ever laid eyes on. Even halfway through the act, it was already enough disgusting.

Vegeta then raised as red as a tomato, "What the hell are you doing here worms?"

Vegeta who was back to his 'normal body state', still held some pretty real memories and proof from what he did with Bulma instants before: His boxers had a wet look on them, it had a creamy transparent hot substance all over it; thank Kami they couldn't see Bulma's swollenness.

Bulma noticed it was no use explaining herself, she just adjusted her composure and excused herself politely to see the crowd.

Vegeta wasn't willing to do the same.

**Good or Bad? Please do review!**


End file.
